Pasando el Tiempo
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Teru y Kurosaki pasan un tiempo juntos en la isla durante las vacaciones de grupo. Ellos juegan en la playa, pasar tiempo con sus amigos ... y gastar algo de calidad tiempo a solas. Esta historia tiene lugar inmediatamente después del final de la serie (side story 3).
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de Dengeki Daisy o de caracteres.** **Pido disculpas si algunos de la traducción está apagado. español no es mi lengua materna. **

**Nota: Contiene spoilers si no has terminado la serie, además de las historias de 3 lado. Estos cuentos suceder después de la escena final en la tercera historia de lado. Algunas cosas para recordar: Kurosaki dijo Teru que no le haría nada más allá de besos hasta su graduación (Side Story 3)... pero eso deja tantas interpretaciones.**

"Todavía no puedo creer que Masuda habló del Ministerio en permitir quedarnos en este complejo". Kurosaki dijo mientras caminaban por el resort después de la cena.

Teru levantó un dedo pedante. "Bueno, 'la suerte está en las sobras', como dicen. Que es apropiado si piensas en ello, dado que él es propietario de un restaurante."

Kurosaki sonrió abajo a su novia tontera y tomó su mano. "Uh huh," se levantó la mano y besó los dedos.

Teri se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor. "Kurosaki! La gente puede ver!"

Besó los dedos otra vez y entonces tomé su mano contra su mejilla. "Es sólo la mano, Teru. Además,"que lo fastidian. "Usted no parecía importarle haciendo conmigo en el balcón hace unas pocas horas".

Frotó sus dedos contra su mejilla ligeramente cerdoso e intentó lo mires. "Un beso es no 'besando'."

"Tienes razón", admitió como él acarició la mano, haciendo su risa y tirar lejos. Apretó las manos una vez más como empezaron a caminar. "Debería explicar la diferencia".

"¿Qué importa?" Preguntó inocentemente. No dijo nada, así que buscó a buscarlo ella sonriendo con ternura hacia abajo.

Luego miró sus labios. "Oh", susurró alrededor de una garganta seca de repente.

Dios era linda, pensó para sí mismo. Mitad a perno, para insultarlo, para exigir a los demás, esperaba algo. Pero en cambio, sólo ocupó su mano un poco más apretado (después de rubor cinco tonos de rosado) y se inclinó hacia su lado.

Que caminaban por un sendero arbolado que corrió detrás del hotel y a lo largo de la playa. Masuda había realizado un reconocimiento rápido (por costumbre) cuando ellos primero que el complejo le habló de la glorieta oculta un poco fuera del camino trillado y ocultos por los árboles. Su suposición era que él había hecho como un atractivo hotel, luego había descuidado publicitar el pequeño escondite. Suspiro de Teru de deleite era razón suficiente para traerla a la pequeña estructura.

"Esto es increíble!" Sonrió mientras ella giraba con su falda larga en medio de la glorieta. "¿Cómo encontraste esto? Que no ves esto del camino!"

"Alguien me dijo sobre eso", dijo suavemente mientras caminaba lentamente para encontrarse con ella en medio de la pista. Cepillado un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, ejecutando un dedo por el borde y sonriendo como su aliento atrapado audiblemente. "Te ves preciosa esta noche, Teru."

"Gracias," dijo su pechera.

Él plumas el mismo dedo por su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula. "Vas a mirarme."

Apenas podía oír lo de la sangre corriendo en sus oídos. Y, oh Dios, ¿qué pasaba con su respiración? Sintió que era un suspiro de jadeo. "Estoy mirándote, imbécil."

Dio su ánimo y sus ojos inmediatamente saltados a la suya. "Ahí estás", murmuró con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa tenía aferrado a su muñeca para mantener el equilibrio. "Kurosaki..."

"Shhh", susurró como él se agachó y frota su nariz contra la suya. Luego besó la frente. "Sólo te besaré. No cualquier cosa." Tranquilizó.

Los ojos de Teru exprimido cerrada y su aliento cogido otra vez como cepillado sus labios contra su oreja. "Eso no es muy tranquilizador". Susurró en las mismas tonalidades murmullos.

"Y por qué es eso?"

Ella suelta nos muñeca así ella podría tomar su chaqueta. "Porque... eep!" Su mano ahora-libre se deslizó por su cuello y luego alrededor para tirar de su cabello, manteniendo su cabeza como sus labios se mudó de su rostro a su cuello. "Uh, porque creo que en serio voy a caer."

Kurosaki enterró su cara contra su cuello por un momento y tomó un par de respiraciones calmantes. Ella era tan perfecta. Tan sensible. Saber cómo reaccionó a la mayoría de básicos de intimidades lo hizo sentir como encontrar un santuario ahí para que él pudiera gracias a los cielos por este regalo de una niña.

Se levantó y tomó las manos de sus solapas, dibujarlos alrededor de su cintura hasta que ella lo sostuvo firmemente. "¿Alguna vez leído un manga shoujo antes?" Que fastidian como enterró una mano en el pelo mientras la otra se deslizó por su espalda como doblado hacia ella. "Por eso tienes que aferrarte a mí."

"Oh", empezó a decir, pero se convirtió en un gemido como Kurosaki presiona los labios con ternura al suyo. Sus sentimientos de incomodidad y timidez siguió intentándolo a Bueno, sólo para ser barridos como besó una y otra vez; besos suaves, castas que finalmente tuvieron su pie sobre sus dedos buscando una prensa más largo de los labios. "Kurosaki!" Ella se quejó cuando levantó su cabeza una vez más.

"Sí?" Preguntó inocentemente. Besó la comisura de su boca. "No te gusta?"

"No. ¡ Sí!" Ella hizo un sonido frustrado. "Yo sólo... puedes besarme como cuando estás borracho," ella con brusquedad.

Eso llamó la atención. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, luego gimió. Sus ojos eran slumberous y brillante y sus labios hinchados de sus ministraciones. "Un beso como ¿qué?"

Esta vez era su hora de gemir como escondió su rostro contra su pecho. "No importa." Ella sabía de que no había ningún alcohol aparte de la cerveza que había consumido en sus horas de cuarto antes de la cena.

Intrigado y querer besarla otra vez, él dibujó su rostro lejos de su pecho y punta de la barbilla una vez más. "No. No. No guardar secretos afro Daisy-san. ¿Cómo un beso cuando estoy borracho?" Preguntó, curiosa.

"Sabes."

"No". Le dio un rápido chasquido de beso que tuvo jadeando antes de que sacó a volver una vez más. "Dime".

"Más duro", ella le susurró y cerró los ojos en la mortificación. "Y utilizas tu, eh..."

"Mi lengua?" Huskily, pidió su aliento caliente contra su boca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces gimió como él laved su labio inferior con dicho miembro.

"Realmente tengo que prestar más atención la próxima vez que bebo", dijo, sonriendo como sus dedos montó en su espalda. "Pero Teru", esperó hasta que agitaron los ojos abiertos. "Llegaremos allí. Quiero enseñarte otra forma de beso, también".

Ella se tragó a la expresión de su rostro y abracé más fuerte como sus rodillas fueron parecida a la goma. "Pero ¿qué pasa si no estoy bien?"

"Eres besos son lo mejor que me he sentido jamás en mi vida," le dijo la verdad. Luego sonrió perversamente, "pero si te preocupa, entonces es mi trabajo como maestro para ayudarte a mejorar". Esquivó un pedal de pie y se inclinó hacia abajo, movía sus labios sobre ella, sonriendo como ella se separaron en anticipación. "Déjame mostrarte algo nuevo".

Teru suspiró de placer como Kurosaki besó como tenía antes, suave y dulce. Pero su próximo movimiento tuvo sus sacudidas, aferrarse a lo más difícil como apestaba su labio inferior en su boca antes de soltarlo. Lo que lo mordió ligeramente, solo para liberarlo y lave la herida pequeña con su lengua.

Repitió la acción en diferentes lugares en los labios hasta que los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo amenazaban con destruir su control. Él levantó su cabeza y ella cayó de nuevo, como si era demasiado pesada para levantar. Lo resolvió por apretar una mano temblorosa en su cabello. Apretó la frente contra la suya hasta que sus ojos se abrieron una vez más. "Ahora dice que su sensei, hacer lo mismo a mí". Dios le ayude.

"De acuerdo". Su timidez olvidado temporalmente como su cabeza todavía estaba nadando, Teru desenrollado sus brazos de Ichigo y trajo sus manos a la cara de la taza.  
"Así".

Esta vez fue él quien apretó sus ojos cierra. El picar de sus dientes, el sorteo de su boca con su carne y el toque de su lengua caliente contra él tenían gimiendo a su propio placer y luchando por la paciencia. "Teru".

Abrió los ojos como de repente lo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y presiona otra vez la cara a su pecho. Podía sentir sus temblores. "Estás bien?" Me preguntó Cuándo recordó cómo volver a usar su lengua.

"Sí. Pensé que sería más fácil si hice esas cosas a ti,"confesó, avergonzado. "Que no conseguiría como nervioso tan rápido... pero es peor". Frotó su mejilla contra él, dibujando el aroma caliente de él. "Nunca oí lo suenan antes, Kurosaki." Ella lo miró tímidamente, pero con un conocimiento nuevo y peligroso en sus ojos. "Me gusta". Luego miró hacia abajo en sus piernas. "Yo soy también seriamente a punto de caer."

Su ' yo, también ', tenía su rubor, pero sonriente. "Vamos". Él le recogías en sus brazos y tenía su chillar y quejarse hasta que se sentó con ella en su regazo en uno de los bancos el gazebo.

Inmediatamente callarla y tenía sentada tan inmóvil y rubor tan duro que miró para ver si tenían compañía. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada." Ella trató de permanecer aún y conseguir de su vuelta al mismo tiempo, pero sólo dio lugar a una vibración torpe que tenía el brazo de Kurosaki alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla quieta.

Descansó su cabeza en su hombro y trató de ignorar el palpitar de donde se sentaba Teru presionado contra su erección. "Relax. No te lastimará." Le levantó la cabeza y besó su cuello, haciéndola saltar. "Prometo, me besas así y le garantizo que va a estar allí pase lo que pase. Así que acostúmbrate a él." Sonrió mientras Teru puso sus manos sobre los ojos como su vergüenza lo mejor de ella. "Pero, tenemos un año", recordó, "antes de que debes prestar atención a..."

Teru mantuvo sus ojos cerrados como ella puso sus manos sobre la boca de Kurosaki. "Calla, calla, calla!" No estaba preparado para esto. ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente?

Ella se estremeció como besó su mano donde cubrió la boca. Luego delató como lo lamió. Se rió y lo borró de su camiseta. "Lo siento. Lo siento!"

"Tal vez deberíamos volver," sugirió nerviosamente.

Incluso en su regazo era menor que él, pensó mientras miraba hacia abajo la parte superior de su cabeza doblada. "Aún te debo un beso."

Ella me toquen la cabeza para arriba. "Después de eso?"

"Aún nos falta el que pediste", recordó ella, disfrutando del espectáculo de su cara roja poniendo aún más rojo. Curvó el brazo sobre su hombro y le rizado hacia él hasta que su cabeza estaba casi en el hombro y su boca era cepillarse suavemente sobre ella. "Poner un brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro alrededor de mi espalda," ordenó suavemente. "Bueno", le elogió cuando ella cumplió tímidamente. "Ahora, a veces, cuando los sentimientos son muy altos, a besarte duro enseguida, así..."

Dobló su cabeza el último centímetro y había besado duro, tal como él había dicho. Su boca había sido ya abierta como ella jadeó a su respiración, por lo que había inclinado su boca sobre ella y arrastrado su lengua dentro de empuje contra la suya. Con empujes audaces y golpes de su lengua, mostró Teru la pasión que siempre fue justo debajo de la superficie.

Y a ella le gustaba. No, pensó para sí misma a través de la bruma. Lo amaba. Creía que tenía la besó de manera adulta antes, pero esto... Su cerebro fue hasta sobrecarga y luego aceleró bien pasado, pero estaba bien, porque ella espera Kurosaki mantuvo un apretado.

Al principio sólo podía sentir y tratar de recordar a la respiración cuando Ichigo le, pero pronto, tal como se dijo antes, ella intentó imitar sus acciones... y rápidamente fue recompensada con un desgarrador gemido de él. En otro segundo tenía presionado sobre su espalda contra el banco como apestaba su lengua en su boca.

Ese acto tuvo su cuerpo inclinándose hacia él con una devastación gemir... y él sabía que tenía que parar.

Él arrancó su boca lejos de ella y enterró su rostro en su cabello. "Dios, Teru. Eres tan peligroso".

Incluso con la boca libre, sintió que no podía conseguir suficiente aire. Sus voces tan grave y profundo, tenían su tirando de su cabello. "¿Tenemos que parar?"

Él gimió en la sensación de sus manos en su pelo. "Sí. Sí". Agarró sus manos y, sin mirar, estiró los por encima de su cabeza para que dejara de tocar. Aunque era una buena idea hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio el cuadro que hizo, exuberante, obviamente despertó y acorralados por sus manos grandes. Me suelta sus muñecas y se sentó, frotando los ojos con las manos como luchó por el control. "Absolutamente tenemos que parar".

"Está bien", suspiró lánguidamente. "Pero yo necesito ayuda para arriba. Mis huesos son completamente goma."

Él gimió otra vez, y los ojos cerrados, una mano. "Tienes que callar".

Ella se rió y tomó la mano. "Gracias, Kurosaki". Se sentó, habiendo desbarranca su regazo cuando empujó a la banca, y aún me siento aturdido, se inclinó contra su lado. El hecho de que él estaba temblando como le hizo sentir mareada y caliente todo sobre otra vez. Ella más clara su garganta. "Deberíamos volver?"

"Um", se agachó un poco y frotó su cara una vez más. "Tal vez en poco tiempo. Tan Riko no desmembrarme ven." Sentía Teru nuzzle su brazo mientras ella se sentaba junto a él. Chicas tenían mucho más fácil. Él sonrió y señaló en la banca próxima sobre. "Lo que significa que debe sentarse allí por unos minutos."

Ella parecía confundida por un momento, luego fue remolacha roja como ella alertó de. Ella trató de ser agraciado y no-chalant como estaba, pero sus rodillas estaban todavía gomosas, así ella tropezó con un poco en su camino. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Kurosaki había quitado su chaqueta de cena y lo cubierto sobre su regazo. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Ligeramente mejor".

Enderezó su falda y matando pelusa imaginaria. "Entonces".

No podía ver las hojas en el pelo de su tiempo en el banquillo, pero podría Kurosaki. "Oye, Teru?"

Ella miró él, sus cabellos rubios ondeando en la brisa. Sus manos apretados otra vez en la memoria de ella bajo sus manos. "Sí?"

Dio una lenta sonrisa que tenía su regreso sonriendo. "Eso está haciendo hacia fuera".

**Original**

Besides," he teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Riko escondió una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente como Teru su comida para llevar. "Entonces, Ichigo ha visto tu traje?"

"Por supuesto", dijo distraídamente. "Él es quien lo compró para mí". Ella miró hacia abajo las dos piezas que ella había conseguido para su último viaje a la playa con sus amigos. "Dijo que no podía ir a la playa en mi traje de baño de la escuela".

Riko había convertido una risa en una tos. "Y él te ha visto en este todavía?"

Teru frunció el ceño en el pensamiento. "Nº yo no probarlo en la tienda y fuiste tú el que vino con nosotros a la playa." Repentinamente nervioso, miró hacia abajo a ella misma. "Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? ¿No crees que te gustará? Tal vez debería cambiar. Me traje mi uniforme escolar, por si acaso".

Riko detuvo antes de que ella podría arremeter para su maleta. "No pasa nada! Te ves bien". Y el traje de escuela probablemente le daría un aneurisma. Ella acarició su hombro cuando Teru contrario enojado en la palabra 'Mona'. "Les gustan lindo. No te preocupes".

"De acuerdo". Ella miró Riko y sintió una punzada de envidia bonachón. "Te ves bien también, Riko." Parecía realmente impresionante, como una estrella de cine. Su exuberante figura se destacó por un dos piezas con el que ella había vinculado un pareo y un sombrero de ala ancha. Miró hacia abajo en su propia forma, impresiona. "Debo llevar un abrigo?" No hubo nada que ver.

Sonriendo al pensar en un posesivo Kurosaki, Riko abrió la boca para burlarse de ella, sólo para ser interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. "Espera," ella le dijo y todo, pero saltó a la puerta.

"¿Están listos dos?" Kurosaki le preguntó como se metió dentro. "Todos los demás ya se dirigió a la bea..."

Riko un poco su mejilla para impedir riendo como los dos jóvenes miraban unos a otros.

Tuvo que admitir que se veía bien en sus shorts de baño y una camisa hawaiana abierta que escondía nada de su gloria musculoso ágil Tasuku. Teru obviamente opino lo mismo, ya que se quedó con un onigiri envuelto en su mano, boca abierta y rojo de remolacha.

Kurosaki ojos sólo Teru barrido de cabeza a los pies mientras me dijo 'um' más y más. Una pizca de brazo rápido lo hizo jugando sus ojos a Riko. "Tienes algo que querías decir," ella empujado.

Asintió. "Sí, acepto". Me apuntó Teru. "De veras así! ¿Qué estás pensando? Tu ombligo es incluso mostrando!" Que restó importancia a su camisa y comenzó a caminar hacia un Teru sorprendido con la idea loca de cocooning le en tela, pero un puño colisionó con la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de que tiene dos pasos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Riko gritó como Teru corriendo de la habitación.

Esquivó otro puño. "¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo dejarla salir en eso? "

"Es el traje que elegiste, insensible idiota! Y estamos en una playa! ¿Qué más va a llevar?" Señaló hacia la puerta del dormitorio que Teru había cerrado detrás de ella. "Ve y arreglar esto ahora". Cogió la cesta y se volvió hacia la puerta. "¡ Idiota!"

Kurosaki frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró la puerta del dormitorio. Él sabía había hecho mal, pero Teru en su dos piezas había un cortocircuito en el cerebro. Todo lo que podía pensar era toda la atención que obviamente sería reunir en la playa y la atención que ella debió haber él la última vez que lo llevaba a la playa. Sin él.

Frota la cara con ambas manos y fue a golpear. ¿"Teru? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Oyó crujir como se trasladó alrededor de la habitación. "Vete, Kurosaki. No te preocupes, voy a cambiar".

Oh mierda. Por lo menos no sonaba como ella estaba llorando. Inclinó su cabeza contra la puerta. "Por favor no cambie. Lamento haber dicho esas cosas. Te ves hermosa".

El ruido detrás de la puerta se detuvo. "En serio?"

"De verdad", le dijo sinceramente. "Tan hermoso que el pensamiento de otros chicos verte así me hizo un poco loco por un momento."

"Um... bueno, gracias por decir eso, aunque ambos sabemos que yo soy sólo una niña flacucha. Así que yo sólo usará esto." Abrió la puerta y mirando hacia abajo a su traje de baño de escuela, acarició su pecho. "Aunque esto se está poniendo un poco apretado."

Se veía en la sorpresa como sus manos agarraron firmemente los hombros. "Kurosaki?" Ella logró el siguiente momento cuando él empujó su derecho de nuevo en la habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ella todavía estaba mirando a la puerta cuando su voz llegó desde el otro lado. "No". Su voz era áspera. "No usar eso. Ponerme el otro traje y vamos."

"I...Lo siento,"ella escupió como rápidamente cambió una vez más. "Supongo que no quieres ser visto con alguien en un traje de escuela, ¿no? Supongo que se vería muy raro".

Kurosaki dio una risa corta y estaba contento, que no lo podía ver en sus rodillas en el pasillo. "Sí. Derecho. Raro". Se levantó rápidamente cuando caminaba hacia la puerta una vez más. Suspiraba un poco como ella salió en una camiseta de gran tamaño. "En serio?"

Ella se ruborizó, pero levantó su mentón. "Iba a usar esto como sea. No tiene nada que ver contigo". Ella volcó su cabello detrás de su hombro y cepillado delante de él para tomar su sombrero y su bolso de la playa. "Pero de todos modos se quedan calvas".

"Oye, Teru."

Vergüenza, ella siguió caminando hacia la puerta sin mirarlo. "Qué?"

Dejó que le puso la mano en la perilla antes de que puso ambas manos contra la puerta, atrapándola entre él y la puerta. "Mírame".

Ella se volvió y miró él, su aliento cogida mientras miraba hacia abajo con una expresión dulce y astuta.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y lo conoció en sus dedos de punta como la besó suavemente, una mano ahuecamiento de la mejilla. Suspiró su nombre como se separaron y se le sintió sonreír contra sus labios antes de que él la besó una vez más. Ella dejó caer su sombrero y su bolso y se fue a buscar su camisa con el fin de mantener el equilibrio, sólo para encontrar la piel caliente de su pecho.

Me toquen en su toque y ella llevó sus manos hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso para cubrir su rostro con las manos. "Lo siento! No sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Presionar una vez más sus manos contra la puerta para que él no toma las manos y poner que ellos justo detrás de él, él presiona un beso a la parte superior de su cabeza doblada y trató de recuperar el aliento. "Yo a desengañar de esa noción en otro momento. "Ahora, aclaró su garganta y recogió sus cosas. "Vamos a la playa antes de Riko cree que tiene que venir a matarme a mí."

**Original**

Her lush figure was highlighted by a two piece with which she'd paired a sarong and a wide brimmed hat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya era hora!" Riko les dijo que se encontraron con el resto del grupo en la playa. Ella observó rubor de Teru y estrecha los ojos por Kurosaki. "¿Estás bien, Teru?"

Teru le dio un saludo de dos dedos. "Todo está bien! Lo siento por mi arrebato antes".

Riko le dio un abrazo y alguna Kurosaki a sus espaldas. "No fue su culpa. Eres tan bueno. Le habría dado." Ella arrancó en la camiseta Teru había puesto sobre su traje. "¿Qué es esto?"

Teru se sonrojó otra vez y estaba ocupado reposicionando una silla de playa. "Necesito una cubierta, ¿verdad?" Dio una pequeña risa y agitó una mano. "Además, nadie quiere ver una figura de palo como yo en la playa".

"Hmmm". Riko miró Tasaku nuevamente y dibujó lentamente su dedo a través de la garganta.

Él evitó a su mirada firmemente y agarró una silla para sí mismo, sorteando los demás hasta que estaba al lado de Teru.

"Ahora, los niños," Andou habían sido unos cuantos pies lejos Atornillar una hielera en la arena. Cuando se levantó ambos Teru y Kurosaki luchó para mantener sus caras rectas. Tenía pasta blanca por todas partes de la nariz, tapa de un viejo pesquero, así como sus gafas redondas generalmente. El efecto fue bastante cómico. "Vamos a divertirnos. Vamos a tener que hacer trabajar muy pronto, "dijo, recordándoles los informes Resumen el Ministerio les había enviado al complejo para producir. "¡ Ahora!" Le aplaudieron sus manos y había pulido juntos. "Que de damas le gustaría enterrarme en la arena?"

Una lata de café salió nada y golpeó la cabeza, le lanza a la arena Andou.

"Lo siento por eso," dijo jefe ligeramente como regresó de las máquinas expendedoras. "Se me escapó de las manos".

Andou dio un pulgar para arriba de la arena. "Eso está perfectamente bien. Es una buena manera de empezar estas vacaciones".

"Monstruo". Riko tomó una bebida de Masuda. "Te golpearía algunos más, pero que sólo me lo agradece. Ahora tú". Recordó un dedo en un sobresalto Teru. "Quítate esa camisa así puedes ponerte bronceador. Yo sé que no pusiste ninguno de en la habitación." Ella alcanzó en su bolso y sacó una botella, tirarlo a Ichigo. "Ayudar con eso, ¿de acuerdo?" Entonces ella dio la espalda en ellos para hablar con el jefe y Andou.

Teru y Kurosaki miraron, luego hacia el otro lado, rubor.

"Puedo ponerlo en mí mismo." Dijo tímidamente.

Kurosaki le dio un poco de tos. "Derecho". Muy bien, pero, no te la espalda. " Señaló. "Así que voy a hacer eso. Tienen un asiento". Esperó hasta que se sentó en la silla de playa y luego se sentó detrás de ella. Una vez más aclaró la garganta. "Tendrás que quitarte la camisa".

Ella se conformó con un gemido y un rubor cada vez más profundo. Miraba desde atrás como incluso las orejas que se puso rojas. Dios, era linda.

Teru saltó cuando Ichigo repentinamente se rió. "Qué?" Ella sostuvo la camisa contra su frente, entonces chirriaba cuando él lo agarró y lo lanzó entre sus maletas. "Kurosaki?"

"Somos idiotas", dijo suavemente, descansando su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Estamos actuando como un par de niños. ¿Por qué somos tan nerviosa?"

Miró a los otros adultos como Kurosaki besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Um, no estoy seguro de cómo debemos para actuar delante de todo el mundo. Y tú,"estremeció un poco como frotó sus manos y abajo de sus brazos. "Me hiciste conscientes en la habitación." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, yo he visto sin camisa en y me viste con mi traje de escuela antes, pero esto de alguna manera se siente diferente".

Kurosaki sonrió y tomó una mano squirt loción en él. "Hacer frente. Conseguiré la espalda." Él derramó algunas en sus propias manos y les había cepillado sobre los hombros. "Eso es porque es diferente". Vio la piel de gallina raza sobre su piel en fascinación. "En el buen sentido".

Teru jadeó un poco como su loción de propagación los dedos debajo de ella las correas traseras. "¿Por qué es bueno que estamos nerviosos y autoconsciente?"

"Porque significa que estamos muy conscientes de los otros. Que ambos sentimos la misma manera". Para probar su punto que se inclinó sobre ella para dar su más loción, presionando el pecho contra la piel de su espalda y hacerla se estremeció en el contacto. "Es parte de la diversión de pertenecer a otra persona". Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó fuerte. "Aún recuerdo lo que se siente no poder ni siquiera la mano. Y todas las veces que pensé que podrían tomar de mí... que me hace querer quitarnos cada momento puedo conseguir contigo. " Tomó un asimiento de la barbilla para que él podría mirar a los ojos. "Cada toque. Cada vez que veo que tengo que dejar de tomar todo. Eso me pone nervioso, Teru. "

Teru apenas había sido capaz de mantener una coherente pensó en su cabeza cuando había utilizado sus grandes manos para esparcir el bronceador en su espalda, pero sus palabras, el camino estaba todo pero envuelto alrededor de ella y la mirada en sus ojos como doblado lentamente hacia ella anularon su mente y tenía su levantando su rostro hacia él.

"Oye, todo el mundo! Hay un takoyaki pararse en la playa!" Akira patinó hasta detenerse frente a sus sillas. "¿Qué haces?"

Kurosaki desprecian Teru, quien ya ocupó en una llave cerca. "Ella tiene arena en los ojos!" Casi gritó mientras fregaba una mano sobre su rostro hasta que empezó a golpear con él. "Creo que lo tenemos ahora".

"Uh huh," Akira vio como un rubor Teru empujó Kurosaki fuera de la silla de playa. "Así, takoyaki o qué?"

"Suena bien", dijo Teru, decidir ignorar Kurosaki hasta su latido del corazón volvió a la normalidad. Alejándose de él durante unos instantes pareció una buena idea. "Vamos". Ella agarró su bolso. "Estaremos enseguida", llamó.

Ichigo se levantó de la arena y observaba la cabeza en la playa. Realmente amaba su traje.

Riko vino al lado de él. "¿Cómo estás, Daisy?" Ella dijo. "Sacó de la arena de su ojo?"

Tomó una respiración profunda y desconchados de su camisa. ' Cállate, vieja bruja. 'Ayúdala con la loción ', mi culo. " Se dirigió hacia el agua. "¿Quieres matarme a mí?"

¿"Yo"? Riko sonrió mientras le sacudió apagado y metió en el surf. "Sólo estoy atando para ayudar."


	4. Chapter 4

"Eso es 6 órdenes de takoyaki." El vendedor entregó a la bolsa a Akira como Teru pagó la cuenta.

"Voy a correr estos mientras aún están calientes," le dijo Akira.

Ella sonrió feliz su exuberancia y gritó después de su retirada figura. "Estaré ahí."

Teru lanzó un suspiro como ella deambuló hacia sus sillas. Dejó como Kurosaki aparecido debajo del agua con un grito triunfante sosteniendo un dólar de arena. Corrió una mano por su pelo mojado, lo alisado contra el cráneo, luego saludó como le vio en la playa. Su primer pensamiento normalmente habría sido correr en el agua y reunirse con él, pero sus nervios, ya en el borde del incidente de loción, debe de ser por otra vez a la vista de un ágil, húmeda Kurosaki, brillando en la luz del sol.

Girando sobre sus talones, Teru hacia atrás la concesión está parado con las manos en sus mejillas calientes.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Sus amigas habían contrario enojado con envidia a la idea de ir a la playa con un novio. Ellos tenían le obsequiaba con instrucciones sobre cómo ser lindo, atractivo, y todas las otras hembras de herramientas utilizan para mantener a su novio cautivados por ella mientras rodeada de otras mujeres bikini-clad. Ella no pudo siquiera recordar si había visto alguna otra chica en la playa y mucho menos intentar ser lindo y tentador.

Pensó que esta mañana de la víspera y su beso contra la puerta. Lo tentador no parece ser un problema de todos modos, pensó con un rubor. Se sintió joven y torpe, se dio cuenta.

Teru había caminado más allá de los vendedores y en una zona de picnic. Ella no sabía hasta que se fue más allá de una mesa llena de hombres jóvenes y uno de ellos agarró su brazo, le asusta.

"Hola," el guapo adolescente dijo suavemente. "¿Estás sola? Deberías unirte a nosotros a tomar algo."

"No, gracias. No estoy solo." Teru intentó tirar fuera de su alcance sin parecer descortés. "Tengo que volver a mis amigos".

"Ahora. No se apresure. No mordemos. "Se levantó, todavía sosteniendo su brazo mientras sus amigos gritaban sus invitaciones."Mi nombre es Orochi. Ven y siéntate con nosotros. Te invito una copa."

"Mis amigos me están esperando," dijo otra vez, frustrado. Pegó en las manos, pero que sólo lo hizo reír. "Déjame en paz".

"No seas así. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Su nombre", dijo la voz amenazante detrás de Teru. "no es asunto tuyo". Kurosaki miró la mano que todavía estaba envuelto alrededor de su muñeca. "Sólo cuánto quieres tu mano rota?"

"Oye, tío. Lo siento!" Orochi se disculpó, sacudido por la amenaza prometida en el alto, obviamente MOROSO, la mirada del hombre.

Teru suspiró de alivio cuando Orochi le arrebató su mano, lanzando su muñeca. "Gracias Kuros... ack!" Ella gritó como él ella hasta en bascularse hacia sus brazos y se alejó de los jóvenes sometidos a zancadas hacia su lugar en la arena. "¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"No puedo dejarte solo por un segundo, ¿puedo?" Quejó que sostuvo más estrictos. "¿Quieres que empiece a perforar a extraños al azar?"

"Eso no es justo. No fue mi culpa". Ella no sabía dónde poner las manos, así que los cordones juntos y trató de ignorar todos los puntos de contacto que su piel estaba haciendo en este momento.

"Te pones ese traje fuera en público y es tu culpa," le valió un suspiro y un golpe en el pecho. "¿Por qué no les dijiste que tenías un novio?"

Perfectamente fue todavía, los ojos van amplia. "I...Me olvidé que lo."admitió, avergonzado.

Kurosaki rodó los ojos y dejó de caminar. Él tiró su cabeza hacia el área de picnic. "Esos tipos todavía nos vigilan?"

Teru asomó sobre su hombro. "Sí".

"Bueno". Se dio la vuelta para que estaban a la vista y entonces él la besó.

Las manos de Teru agitó por un momento como los labios de Kurosaki presionado contra ella, antes de que se arrastraron alrededor de su cuello y celebrada por su vida.

En el tacto de sus manos Kurosaki en ángulo de la cabeza, sostenida más estrictos y profundizó el beso hasta que sus uñas estaban dejando marcas donde ocupó lo apretado.

Levantó su cabeza cuando sus rodillas empezaron a tambalearse y descansaban su frente contra la suya. Sintió su respiración jadeante contra sus labios y había bloqueado sus rodillas. «Repita después de mí;»Tengo un novio '. "

"Tengo un novio", dijo sin aliento, los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Ahora dirán, 'su nombre es Kurosaki Tasuku'".

"Su nombre es Kurosaki Tasuku," ella replicadas espalda débil como besó suavemente la comisura de su boca.

"Decir"es un vago que dará inicio el culo si tanto me miras",", murmuró contra sus labios.

Sus espectadores olvidados, sus manos se deslizó de sus hombros a su cabello, tratando de mantenerlo más cerca que besó el beso presionado después de beso en toda su cara. "Kurosaki".

Casi los dos lanzó a la arena cuando gimió su nombre. Maldijo cuando levantó la cabeza, llevando en sus ojos deslumbrados y había enrojecida características. "¿Vas a olvidar?"

Sus manos aflojado de su cabello y se replegó a sus hombros. "¿Qué olvidar?" Preguntó, mirando a su boca.

Absurdamente complacido, Kurosaki ignoró la tentación de la boca hinchada beso y cambió su control hasta que le podría levantar encima de su hombro. "Olvídalo", gritó, ignorando su grito sorprendido. "Voy a tatuar 'propiedad de Kurosaki Tasuku' en la frente. Eso debería ayudar."

Teru trató de apuntalar sus manos en su espalda como empezó a caminar una vez más, pero sus manos seguía deslizándose. "Eso no es gracioso", reían. "Nunca olvidaré". Notó que se dirigían por el mar en lugar de las sillas de playa y echó a reír como se mueve en su bodega. "No sé Kurosaki! No lo olvidaré, te lo prometo. Tengo un novio! Tengo un novio!"

Ellos habían estado saliendo durante meses, pero escucharla decir todavía trajo una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

"Deja de moverse", dijo ella algo desesperadamente. Tenía una mano alrededor de los muslos y la espalda estaba inundada de sensación en el toque de sus manos y el pincel ocasional de su torso contra su piel. Una zambullida en el agua les haría bien a los dos. "Respira hondo". Advirtió que antes de que se cayó hacia atrás con ella en una onda que se aproxima.

Se les ocurrió, pelo en sus rostros, farfulla y riendo como sostuvieron uno al otro en el surf. "Eres un matón, Kurosaki!" Ella ríe como Ella chapoteaba le.

"Un matón, eh? No no sólo salvarte?" Preguntó inocentemente como limpió el agua de sus ojos. ¿"Te lleven como una princesa? Deberías llamarme tu caballero de brillante armadura." Luego le dio una sonrisa que tenía su chillando y haciendo un intento de la orilla. Él la agarró por detrás y les lanzó una vez más en las olas.

Pasaron una hora en el agua jugando y buscar conchas. Cuando se enteró que tenía miedo de estrella de mar se ha buscado uno en serio y luego persiguió fuera del agua y alrededor de las sillas de playa hasta Andy incluso les dijo que ya basta.

"Ah, juventud," él entonaba desde abajo su sombrero como los dos se derrumbó sobre sus sillas de playa. "Esa energía".

Riko abrió un ojo desde donde ella había estado tomando el sol y vi Teru y Kurosaki sonríen el uno al otro como que secas. "En realidad, creo que es amor, no la juventud," susurró a Andy.

Andy asintió con una sonrisa y ajusta su sombrero.


	5. Chapter 5

Shoutout a TeruDaisyFan para la solicitud de éste. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Akira visto Teru y Riko caminar hasta la playa. "Sabes, Teru no tiene mucho de un estante, pero está todavía en ese traje sexy."

Jefe Ichigo se volvió lentamente y mirándolo. Akira curiosamente vio como jefe puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurosaki. "Qué?"

Los dos hombres se miraron y asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse. Entonces cada uno de ellos tomó una mano de uno de los brazos de Akira.

Teru puso una mano hasta los ojos y entrecerró los ojos hacia fuera en el agua. Kurosaki y jefe eran aferrarse a las piernas de Akira y... "¿Qué están haciendo? Tratan de ver cuánto aguanta la respiración?" Preguntó Riko.

Riko sonrió. "Es eso, o conociéndolo, lo que los psicólogos gustan llamar"modificación de la conducta". En cualquier caso,"ella puso su brazo alrededor de Teru. "No les hagas caso. ¿Qué te parece el viaje hasta ahora?"

"Ha sido increíble," Teru suspiró, pensando de tener a todos juntos... y de los momentos que Ichigo y ella habían compartido. "¿Cuándo tenemos que escribir el informe para el Ministerio?"

"Vamos a hacerlo esta noche. De esa forma,"Riko dijo con un guiño,"nuestro último día de vacaciones será libre de estrés y podemos hacer lo que queremos.

"Es cierto". Teru aplaudieron sus manos con entusiasmo. "Kurosaki está tomando Akira y volver a pintar las muñecas kokeshi mañana!"

"En serio?" Riko puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y meneó la cabeza. "Juro, ese chico no tiene sentido de los románticos".

"Todo no tiene que ser romántico. Aunque, siendo con él abiertamente se siente romántico para mí". Teru mirada los muchachos que ahora tenían un agua luchan en las olas. "No lo culpo, aunque. Preguntó qué atracciones turísticas que quería hacer y eso es lo que le dije".

¿Y Akira? ¿Por qué se va?"

Teru se encogió de hombros. "Porque me parece divertido. Pensamos que le gustaría".

"Uh huh." Riko rodó sus ojos en el pensamiento de un adolescente disfrutando de las muñecas de la pintura. "He estado queriendo preguntar, cómo siente a su alrededor? Alrededor de Akira, es decir,"me preguntó en qué Teru llamó su"voz de psicólogo". "Pareces muy relajada alrededor de alguien que ha hecho pasar por tantas cosas".

Teru estaba en silencio por tanto tiempo Riko mentalmente echó ella misma. "Lo siento. No debería haber llevado esto ahora. Olvido que le pedí".

"No. Lol Está bien,"dijo Teru lentamente. "Estaba pensando cómo decirlo. Cuando todos ustedes primero decidieron tratar de salvarlo, todo lo que podía pensar era lo que había hecho y todos los problemas que había causado. Pero viendo a todos ustedes, especialmente Kurosaki, trabajar tan duro para ayudar a alguien que fue tanto una víctima de las circunstancias... bueno, me acordé de mí. Bueno, Kurosaki y yo".

Ella saludó la mirada que Riko le dio una mano. "Escúchame bien. Perdí a mis padres. Nunca tuvo padres. Yo tenía mi hermano tuvo el profesor y ambos teníamos los llevaron. Pero,"abrazó a sí misma. "Tuve Daisy y nadie tenía. Después de Daisy tenía, ja ja, Kurosaki y luego todos a salvarme; me impide ir por el camino equivocado. No tenía nada de eso." Se detuvo y recogió una concha. "De hecho, fue activamente empujado por ese camino equivocado. Como Kurosaki hace tantos años".

¿"Si," Teru dijo suavemente, "mi hermano había vuelto la espalda a él? ¿Qué pasa si ninguno de ustedes le había ayudado. ¿Sería la misma persona es hoy? ¿Estaría aquí conmigo como éste? No lo creo." Echó la cáscara en el agua. "Akira es así. Merece la misma oportunidad".

Riko inhalaba volver una lágrima. "Su hermano estaría orgulloso de ti, Teru," le dijo con un abrazo.

Teru mistily sonrió y abrazó a su espalda. "Estaría orgulloso de ti, Riko".

Se separaron con una carcajada y brazos enlazados a la cabeza de nuevo en la playa. "así que, ¿empacó el vestido que tienes?" Riko preguntó con picardía.

"Sí", respondió con un rubor. "Es tan similar a la señora. ¿Cuándo usaría algo así?"

Riko entrecerró los ojos hasta la playa donde Ichigo actualmente estaba enterrando a Akira en la arena. "Es el tipo de vestido que te pones cuando tu novio te lleva un lugar agradable".

"Um, pero no ha dicho que quiere ir a ningún lado mientras estamos aquí." Teru dijo tímidamente. "Como una fecha".

Riko sólo acarició la mano. "Esperemos a ver."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola todo el mundo! Si no estás familiarizado con algunos de los términos culturales y los elementos de esta historia, te recomiendo una imagen rápida o la búsqueda de Wikipedia. Usted debería estar bien sin él (si he hecho bien mi trabajo). Es más interesante con un visual :-)**

* * *

El informe de hecho, al día siguiente todos despegó alrededor de la isla para sus propias actividades. Masuda había decidido tomar es un alimento justo para ver si podía venir para arriba con cualquier más platos para su restaurante. Riko decidió ir a la playa antes de ir de compras, y Andou había hecho para que el local de la ciudad jugar en sus tiendas de electrónica. También había oído que había algunos muy interesante S &amp; M maid cafés (momento en el que nadie quería escuchar más acerca de sus planes).

Kurosaki, Teru y Akira estaban regresando de una aldea local donde habían pasado la mañana en una tienda de artesanía.

Teru miró Akira durmiendo en el asiento trasero. No podía ver sus ojos porque llevaba la máscara horripilante demonio que había pintado, pero podía oír los ronquidos. "Yo no sabía que el estudio de pintura ofrece las máscaras de Noh y las muñecas daruma. Pensé que era todas las muñecas kokeshi; chicas guapas con cortes de pelo adorables".

"Sí, bueno, estoy agradecido había opciones," Kurosaki dijo con una mueca. ' De lo contrario habríamos tenido que aguantar el mismo apestoso quejándose que tuvimos hasta aquí. 'No quiero jugar con muñecas!' "¿Qué voy a hacer con una muñeca beep bleepity!'," dijo en perfecta imitación de Akira.

"Tu silencio". Dijo y levantó su estatuilla redonda. "Noté que elegiste un muñeco de monk daruma". Incluso había dejado a uno de los ojos sin pintar como una forma de pedir un deseo. Una vez que el deseo fue concedido, él podría pintar en el segundo ojo.

"Bueno, obvio. ¿Qué esperabas? Además, es un símbolo de coraje y trae buena fortuna, mientras que el suyo es sólo un muñeco, así que ahí." Se volvió para ver como sacó la lengua tal como él había dibujado en la figura de daruma. "Tienes suerte de Akira está con nosotros".

"¿Por qué es eso?" Preguntó inocentemente como ella continuó a hacer caras en la muñeca. Cuando no respondió que ella le miró, lengua todavía atrapado, encontrarlo mirando su boca con una mirada tierna, pero hambre, en su cara. Había restaurado su cara por encargo con un trago. "Oh".

Kurosaki dirigió su atención a la carretera y sonrió a sí mismo como ella guarda las muñecas y se sentó inmóvil junto a él para los próximos minutos. Ella había sido tan linda hoy. En primer lugar, ella tenía agasajaron Akira y él con la historia de las muñecas kokeshi y diferencia entre ellos y las muñecas Hina Matsuki. Entonces, cuando ellos habían impulsado por señal de una ciudad, había conseguido todos entusiasmados y les dije que un famoso poeta de Dios-sabía-cuando vivía allí, entonces había procedido a recitar un poema. Akira había hecho tan divertido de ella para que Ichigo había estado seguro que tendría que parar para romper una bofetada-lucha. Teru le había sorprendido, aunque ella había ignorado a Akira y señaló el próximo hito interesante. Cuando más tarde le pidió nada, dijo entre bromas de su hermano, compañeros de clase, y Daisy, ella era casi inmune.

Teru despejó la garganta después de unos minutos. "Gracias por hoy, Kurosaki". Ella acarició la bolsa que contiene su propia muñeca. "Siempre quise probar esto".

Sonrió. "Yo sé. Pero no me agradezcas todavía. Nuestros días no ha terminado". Él alcanzó encima y sostuvo su mano. "¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche?"

Ella se ruborizó, pero ella tejió sus dedos a través de su y abracé fuerte. "De acuerdo".

Trajo sus manos se unieron a sus labios. "¿No quieres saber dónde vamos?"

"No me importa", suspiró. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que se echó a reír. "Lo siento", dijo tímidamente. "Me importa. ¿Adónde vamos?"

Abrió su mano y besó su mano, aún chuckling. "Ah, eso fue genial. Ahora no voy a decir. Sólo por diversión". Se echó un sobre y vio sus ojos cerca como besó su mano una vez más.

"¡ Cuidado!"

El grito desde el asiento de atrás tenía ambos aullando. Kurosaki dejó caer su mano y ponga las manos sobre el volante para tirar el carro atrás hacia el lado correcto de la carretera, apenas evitando un auto estacionado.

Siguieron en silencio por unos momentos, todos ellos jadeando, antes Akira comenzó a gritarle a los dos. Disculpas, lo dejaron despotricar sobre la seguridad de conductores, 'estúpidos couples' y que era demasiado joven para morir. Cuando empezó a correr hasta murmuradas juramentos y se deslumbra por la ventana, Teru coló un rápido vistazo a Ichigo y lo encontró en el mismo estado que ella; sofocando una risa que traería en otro discurso.

"No voy en cualquier otro lugar con tortolitos mientras estamos en este viaje," quejó Akira. "Usted es peligroso".

Kurosaki le dio un poco de tos para evitar reírse y pensé en la noche que tenía previsto con Teru. Sola. "Perfectamente comprensible", dijo mansamente. "Os dejamos que luego." Se guiño Teru y vio su cubierta la cara para mantener la risa pulg. "por razones de seguridad."

Akira cruzó sus brazos con un guiño. "Por supuesto".


	7. Chapter 7

Kurosaki comprobado su reloj otra vez como estaba en el lobby del hotel a la espera de su cita. Riko lo había escuchado decir Teru que regresó a su habitación a buscarla y ella había sacudido la cabeza y decretó que se encontrarían en el vestíbulo. Cuando pidió por qué ella tenía sólo sonrió y dijo 'impacto'.

Lo que eso significaba.

Que estaba a punto de llamar a Riko y explicarle qué reservas destinado cuando escuchó a dos hombres en la recepción.

"¡ Mírala!"

"¿Crees que está sola? Preguntémosle a tomar algo."

Girar la cabeza hacia donde ellos estaban mirando, vio Teru parado por una columna en la entrada del lobby. Y se veía impresionante.

Su pelo era, mostrando su largo cuello y las orejas adorables y artísticamente se llevó a cabo en el lugar con dos baquetas. Su vestido era una vaina negra larga y delgada que abrazó a su figura y le recordó a esa película americana que tuvo lugar en Tiffany. Mientras caminaba hacia ella (con una mirada de los curiosos) pudo ver entonces que llevaba tacones que hizo sus piernas 10 veces más.

Se veía elegante, refinado, crecido y hermoso.

Ella también estaba hablando sola.

"No hay muecas", hizo como tiene más cerca. "Los codos de la mesa y cruzar los tobillos. Sin bromas cursis".

Él maniobró alrededor del Pilar hasta que estaba justo detrás de ella. "Pero me gustan sus bromas cursis" mock-susurró en su oído.

"Eep!" Ella giraba tan rápido que ella misma ha tropezado en sus talones.

Kurosaki le había estabilizado antes de que ella podría enfrentarse a planta. "Al menos no estaban practicando ninja se mueve esta vez," dijo mientras le dejó ir con una carcajada, refiriéndose a su cumpleaños cuando le conoció en el vestíbulo de su edificio de apartamentos.

Teru cerró los ojos por un momento y respiré hondo. Ella podía sentir el rubor de sus mejillas, tanto de sus tropiezos y lo captura hablando a sí misma de la calefacción. Aunque ellos habían estado saliendo por medio año, momentos como éste, una fecha oficial, la ponía nerviosa.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Ichigo. Suspiró. Era tan guapo que quería mirarlo fijamente toda la noche. Se veía tan elegante y digno en su traje. Incluso sus cabellos rubios se veía como una declaración de moda de alta calidad. Considerando que se sentía como un niño jugando al vestir con él.

Ella miró para arriba y al instante fue atrapada por la mirada en su cara. "Kurosaki?"

A veces, pensó para sí mismo, sólo fue golpeado por el hecho de que ella era tan hermosa. Que estaba bien. Que era suyo. Que lo amaba.

Dios, él la amaba.

Permanecieron allí por un momento hasta que extendió una mano y había escondido un pelo detrás de la oreja. Quedó por un momento a lo largo de la mandíbula antes de caer su mano.

Aclaró la garganta. "Te ves hermosa, Teru." Y peligrosamente como adulto. Pensó brevemente en besarla en medio del vestíbulo cuando ella agachó la cabeza con otro rubor. En cambio ofreció su mano. "¿Estás listo?"

Se lo tomó con un guiño. "Gracias a ti. Te ves hermosa, también. Espera, no!" Ella tartamudeó cuando se echó a reír. "Estás guapo, quise decir."

Él ató sus dedos a través de ella. "Ahora que hemos establecido que ambos estamos calientes, ¿quieres ir a comer?"

Esta vez se reía. ¿"Dije caliente? Yo no dije caliente."

Él le guiñó como salieron con el valet. "Shhh. Shhh, ahora. Todo está bien." Me palmeó la mano que le ayudó en el coche. "Sé que es lo que realmente estaba pensando. "Yo sé que era, terminó en un soplo.

Era tan tonto. Me contara la risa como hizo su camino alrededor del coche y luego la borrachera cuando él abrió su puerta y pulg "Ver". Ella pensó un momento sobre lo que él había dicho y sentí una emoción femenina embriagador. Entonces, como un experimento, cruzó las piernas como empezó el coche, lentamente para que la falda se deslizó justo por encima de la rodilla.

Él paró el coche con una maldición.

Teru sensación caliente (y un poco culpable), tiró rápidamente su dobladillo hacia abajo. Un poco recorrió un largo camino, Riko le había dicho. ¿"Está todo bien? Pasa algo con el auto?" Preguntó inocentemente. Se apagó una respiración y, suavemente manteniendo sus ojos hacia adelante, reinició el coche. "El coche está bien", dijo con una tos. Pero reconoció que era una especie de un desastre, con sarcasmo.

Teru realmente fue creciendo muy rápido.

Gracias a Dios.


	8. Chapter 8

Teru se sentó en silencio al lado de Ichigo como hicieron su camino lejos del Resort y a las montañas que formaban parte de la isla. Se sintió tonta sobre su hazaña con su dobladillo. Ella no sabía cómo otras chicas hizo esto. Nacieron con encantos femeninos y saber cómo ligar? ¿Sus madres llevarlos a un lado en algún momento y enseñarles estas cosas del mismo modo que enseñaron a usar maquillaje?

Kurosaki le miró cuando ella suspiró y fijó en ella rubor. "Hola". Él alcanzó encima y tomó su mano. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Nada". Ella se ruborizó aún más y meneó la cabeza. "Boys. Maquillaje." Pensó que el tiempo que había hecho sus rodillas salir del ascensor. "Perfume", concluyó cojo.

"Ahhh". Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Él había escuchado Riko y ni siquiera Rena dole fuera femenina aconsejar de vez en cuando. Tuvo que admitir que él gozó de la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos. Así mueve la falda. "Me gusta el aroma que llevas esta noche".

Teru tartamudeaba cuando levantó su mano por un beso. "Pero, no estoy usando cualquier perfume".

Él dibujó en una respiración profunda y luego envió una mirada que hizo algo en su interior. "Supongo que es, eso huele muy bien."

Suspiró, deslumbrado por él. "Te quiero." Ella parpadeó, ajuste fuera cuando agarre de Kurosaki repentinamente apretado en la mano. "Quiero decir..."

"No," se le detuvo. "Nunca tienes calificar. De hecho,"sonrió burlonamente,"Yo podría grabar con mi celular. Puede ser mi tono de llamada para ti".

"No te atrevas", se rió. "¿Dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a uno de los pueblos", dijo simplemente. "Para la cena y show."

Teru miró a su alrededor en los bosques y las montañas que rodean el coche. ¿"Un show? ¿Aquí? Oh". Ella rebotó un poco en su asiento. "¿Vamos a ver una película?" Preguntó, pensando en el que se habían perdido cuando 'pestañas' necesitaban ayuda para estudiar.

"Verás". Ella dio un pequeño faneca y tomó su mano, le hace reír de nuevo. "Que te gustará. Prometo".

"Hmph", quejó juguetonamente, pero ella no podía mantenerlo. Ella lo miró como llevaron a donde iban, admirando su perfil, la manera en sus manos en el volante, todo. Se sentía demasiado cálido, nervioso y no podía dejar de llevarlo. Cuando tuvo que usar su nombre dos veces porque ella estaba mirando la forma su cabello cayó sobre su oreja se entregó un poco agite y golpeó ligeramente las mejillas.

Disparó su mirada confusa. "¿Qué diablos fue eso? Se te durmiendo conmigo?"

"No. No." Ella empezó a cambiar de tema, que luego se detuvo, tomando un respiro. "Um, puedo yo hacer una pregunta?" Ella pidió en un apuro, cerrar los ojos para ayudar con la vergüenza. ¿"Una especie de Daisy de pregunta"?

"Oookay", dijo, intrigado. Cada vez que lo dijo así significaba que estaba buscando asesoramiento o información. No podía esperar a escucharlo. Ella había estado mirando a él por un tiempo ahora. Había disfrutado de la manera que su voz había conseguido breathier cuando él tenía desabrochó su traje chaqueta y la forma tenía miró sus manos y se sonrojó. Él había mantenido en un monólogo de senderismo para disfrutar de la sensación de sus ojos en él. También se volvió loco. Si no maneja... Aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuál es la pregunta?"

¿"Soy, lo estoy haciendo bien? Citas. Digo?" Cuando no respondió enseguida ella se apresuró en. "No me refiero a la situación día a día regular novio/novia. Me refiero a salir. Como este". Ella terminó cojo, agitando una mano entre ellos.

Teru saltó cuando, en vez de contestar, detuvo el coche al lado de la carretera y se detuvo.

Kurosaki puso una mano en la barbilla y volvió la cabeza para que sus miradas se cruzaron. "¿Por qué me haces eso?"

Ella intentó girar su cabeza, avergonzada aún más ahora que estaba frente a le y no concentrarse en la carretera, pero él no me dejaba ir. Mirándolo en el auto había hecho su cálida y francamente, un poco mareado. Ahora tener toda su atención y el toque de su mano en el rostro hecho totalmente mareado.

"Me siento un poco raro", admitió.

Sonrió. "Eso no es una pregunta".

"Es, generalmente sólo siento como cuando me besaste," admitió tímidamente. "Pero nosotros estamos sentados aquí. Es algo malo en mí?" Puso una mano en la frente. "Tal vez me estoy enfermando."

Teru mirado nerviosamente como Kurosaki cerró los ojos, suelten las manos sobre el volante, luego presiona su cara contra la rueda tan duro que el cuerno seguía sonando. "Kurosaki?"

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla pero mantuvo sus manos donde estaban. "No hay nada de malo," dijo, su voz más profunda y más áspera que antes. "Excepto por el hecho que en serio quieres matarme".

Ella alcanzó por su hombro y luego le arrebató su mano cuando él se estremeció. "Lo siento". Ella cerró los ojos en mortificación y cubrió su rostro con las manos. "¿Podemos olvidar pregunté? No sé qué pasa conmigo esta noche!"

Oyó el chasquido de su cinturón de seguridad y de repente sacó sus manos lejos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"Nop. Lo siento. "No se puede olvidar, le dijo simplemente. "Oye, Teru," dijo tiernamente, amarla más por su inocencia y timidez. "Mírame". Esperó hasta que sus ojos encontraron su y luego la besó. Sólo apretó sus labios contra ella suavemente, una y otra vez, hasta que su cabeza cayó atrás débilmente contra el asiento y las manos que todavía sostenía se volvió blando en sus manos.

Agitaron los ojos abiertos cuando él tiró atrás. Tomó sus dos intentos para encontrar su voz. "Kurosaki,..."

"Nada pasa contigo", repitió en ese tono grave. "Quiero que te sientas así. Siempre me siento así cuando estoy cerca de ti,"admitió. ¿Tomó una de sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho, "lo sientes? Mi corazón empieza a ir más rápido cada vez que pienso en ti, mucho menos verlo."

"Y las fechas son diferentes", dijo ella, resiste el impulso de besarla otra vez como hizo con su mano en la tela, mirando a su boca y tratando de recobrar el aliento. "Las fechas son donde llegamos a ignorar todo el mundo y todo lo demás y concéntrate en uno al otro. ¿Entendiste?"

Corrió su pulgar sobre su labio cuando hizo esa pregunta, efectivamente convirtiéndola en silencio una vez más, así que ella sólo asintió.

"Bueno", él se inclinó hacia ella una vez más, pero se detuvo cuando un coche les pasó en el camino. Se sentó con un gemido y re había abrochado el cinturón. Mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante como Teru enderezó en su asiento con un profundo suspiro. "¿Contestar mi pregunta?"

Ella tocaba una mano a los labios beso-picado y asintió con la cabeza, hizo una pausa, meneó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

Empezó el coche con una tos. "Me alegra nos podríamos aclarar eso."


	9. Chapter 9

Tras su paréntesis momentáneo al costado del camino, condujeron a través de las montañas por otros veinte minutos hasta que Ichigo se apague en una salida casi oculta por la fauna circundante. Un breve claro en los árboles demostró una impresionante vista de campos de arroz en niveles entremezclado con bosque que descendió brillantemente iluminado aldea enclavada en un valle estrecho. Le sonrió como todos pero ella misma pegados a la ventana para atrapar más vistas por los árboles y le dijo que ese pueblo abajo era su destino.

Tiraron de una antigua y tradicional casa de estilo japonés que lució un letrero pintado a mano que decía simplemente 'La mesa'. Teru dio un suspiro en el número de personas esperando en la fila exterior del edificio. Ella no hubiera usado estos tacones si ella hubiera sabido que tendrían que soportar durante mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando sacaron el auto, Kurosaki tomó su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde una mujer verdaderamente antigua en un yukata se inclinó en su nombre y los llevó hacia el comedor. Debido a su vestido, ella sospechaba, fueron conducidos a un área con elevada mesas y sillas reales, en lugar de las mesas bajas con cojines de suelo en el cual la mayoría de los patronos se sentó. Teru se ruborizó un poco como la mujer les guiñada un ojo y luego tomó su licencia.

Ahora vio en agradecimiento ya que Ichigo expertamente volcó carne y verduras a la parrilla se directamente en su mesa. Él sonrió mientras jugaba con su ensalada. "Te das cuenta que esto podría contar como dos fechas". Ella hizo un gesto a su alrededor, entonces en la parrilla. "No sólo me llevaste hacia fuera a cenar, pero también me estás haciendo la cena".

"Eso es porque soy un genio citas", le dijo humildemente como empezó a transferir la comida a sus platos. "Sin mencionar el mejor novio del mundo".

Ella le dio una patada luz debajo de la mesa, riendo como atrapó su pie entre sus piernas y la sostuvo. "Soy tan afortunado de tener un hombre tan modesto".

Ocupó un trozo de carne de res, encantados cuando tímidamente tomó de sus palillos. "Olvidó 'guapo'".

Era tan lindo cuando inhala, pensó.

"Cómo sabías acerca de este lugar?" preguntó. "¿Es famoso?" El restaurante era al menos cuarenta minutos de la localidad y en las montañas.

Se encogió de hombros. "No. Fue uno de los que tomaron las reservas y estaba cerca de este pueblo."

Se agarró un pedazo para él sus palillos, luchando por no mirar alrededor y ver si alguien estaba mirando. "Por qué? ¿Qué es este pueblo tan especial?"

Kurosaki dio un mordisco y todos los demás deseado en la sala a los extremos opuestos de la tierra cuando ella ruborizó una rosa rosada. "Nada especial". Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Resulta que tengo una fiesta este fin de semana, es todo."

Su chillido de placer tenía varias cabezas gira antes de que pegó sus manos sobre su boca. "Lo siento! Lo siento". Ella apretó las manos delante de ella y le miró con ojos tan brillantes como joyas. "Realmente vamos al festival después de esto, Ichigo?"

Debía a Rena grande, decidió como ella pero ondulada en emoción. Ella tenía acorralado en la escuela un día y le preguntó si íbamos a la fiesta del Santuario local con Teru. Cuando dijo que no tenía idea lo que estaba hablando de ella le asomó en el pecho con su dedo afilado, cuidado y le dije que se preste más atención. Al parecer, Teru había amado festivales, pero a través de los años, debido a una cosa u otra, casi nunca tiene que asistir. Ella siete había sido la última vez que sería propiedad de un yukata, le habían dicho, y siempre fue demasiado pobre para jugar a los juegos o comprar comida de los puestos, así que siempre encontró una razón para no ir cuando invitaron a sus amigos.

Todo que esto al parecer había sido divulgada durante una noche de exceso de estudio sesión de Rena. Y Rena para asegurarse de que su mejor amiga consiguió lo que quería.

"Ella piensa que no querrás volver, así que no va a salir bien y preguntarle", dijo Rena con un tirón de pelo. "Ella es muy amable. Así que vas a tener que acelerar. Tengo, Daisy?"

Lo consiguió, pero se había perdido el festival Santuario local debido a su trabajo con el Ministerio. Sugirió que sale con sus amigos, pero ella hizo ruidos sobre sus pruebas de mofa y terminamos quedándonos en casa. Rena (quien ahora tuvo su número) tenía bastantes cosas concisas que decir al respecto cuando había registrado sus mensajes de texto.

Cuando jefe les había dicho acerca de este viaje había registrado inmediatamente las áreas circundantes para festivales locales y nada. Gracias a la debacle con el bebé que establecen las vacaciones atrás casi una semana, sin embargo, su viaje había cronometrado perfectamente con un festival de Santuario en este pequeño pueblo.

"Realmente vamos", le dijo. "Pero tenemos que hacer después de comer una parada más."

Teru era tan feliz, apenas oyó lo que dijo. "Mi hermano me llevaba cada año cuando era pequeña. "Nos detuvimos cuando nuestros padres murieron y él tuvo que trabajar todo el tiempo, dijo como algo natural. "Solíamos tratar de atrapar peces y lanzar anillos. Nunca fue bueno en ello,"recordó con cariño. "Nunca hemos ganado nada, pero fue muy divertido. Siempre dejaríamos antes de los fuegos artificiales, porque tenía que hacer deberes y era tan pequeña, pero pude ver el brillo de ellos en los lados del edificio desde mi ventana."

Kurosaki había alcanzado a través de la mesa en su suspiro y tomó su mano. "Habrá fuegos artificiales esta noche," prometió. "Encontraremos un lugar donde puedes verlos perfectamente".

Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que la parrilla se puso demasiado caliente junto al brazo de Ichigo y gritó. Teru se burlaron de él amorosamente como miró su chaqueta para marcas de quemaduras.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido". Miró alrededor de la sala de los otros invitados. "Me preguntaba por qué había tanta gente en kimono. Creo que sólo pensé que era cómo gente vestida". Miró hacia abajo a sí misma. "Ahora me siento algo exagerado. Y los zapatos..." Ella dio un pequeño gemido. "Yo definitivamente habría elegido mejores zapatos."

Kurosaki le dio un leer poco en el pensamiento de los talones que ella sacada cuando habían entrado primero en el restaurante. "Que no pudieron haber escogido mejores zapatos... para mí, quiero decir".

Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. "Oh. Bueno, entonces".

Mentalmente bendijo Riko y los planos que le había dado antes en la noche para guardar en el coche cuando le dijo que lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque no dijo Teru. Tiempo suficiente para durante la próxima sorpresa.


	10. Chapter 10

El sol fue bien detrás de las montañas cuando abandonaron el restaurante, pero las linternas brillantes salieron a las calles, serpenteando a través de la aldea para iluminar el camino al santuario que fue ubicado en la base de la montaña. Por ahora la gente estaba empezando a llenar las calles como los sonidos y aromas de un festival de verano llenaban el aire.

Kurosaki sorprendió como condujo la espalda al coche. "Esa señora Linda dijo que podríamos dejar el coche aquí si queríamos caminar", le recordó.

Abrió la puerta del coche para ella. "Todavía tenemos una parada más."

Teru mantenido a escondidas un vistazo por Kurosaki mientras conducía, buscando alguna pista, ya que no le dijo dónde iban. Acabó por algunas calles laterales, evitando la vía principal hasta que se detuvo en el edificio que albergaba a varias empresas. Ella sonrió cuando vio el helado tienda en la esquina, pensando en cómo podría compartir un helado.

Pero Kurosaki en su lugar tomó su mano y le dirigió hacia otra tienda que destacó la ropa tradicional.

Se detuvo en sus pistas, sacudidas Ichigo se detuvo. "¿Por qué vamos allí?"

Le dio la mano un remolcador. "Vamos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti".

Ella no se movía, pero en cambio le miró a los ojos y le preguntó, "han estado hablando a Rena?"

Él miró por encima de su cabeza y una pausa un momento demasiado tiempo. "¿Por qué me preguntarías eso?"

Teru le pisoteó un pie lo mejor que pudo en los talones. "Nunca debí le acerca de esos viejos festivales!" Ella soltó su mano y volvió al auto.

Kurosaki stopped her by putting his arms around her. "What's the matter? I thought you liked this sort of thing? Even Souichirou used to tell me stories about how he'd take his 'adorable Teru' to the Sakura festival and the shrine festival and how much you loved it."

She closed her eyes as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's just that when Rena tells you things like that it makes me feel like you're being pressured or that I'm being pitied. You don't have to do this kind of thing for me or buy me things, Kurosaki." She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm happy just to be with you."

"That's sweet." He turned his head and kissed her palm. "And overly-dramatic." He let go of her only to scoop her up and head towards the shop. He walked towards the doors with her squawking and slapping at his arms. "You should damn well know by now that I don't do anything I don't want to," he told her, ignoring the people outside the ice cream shop who were now gawking. "And if I want to make you happy and give you something you're just going to have to suck it up!"

He gave the door a couple of kicks until a middle-aged woman in traditional dress opened the door. Teru quit squirming at the her polite hello and nodded her head. If the lady thought a man carrying a girl into her store was odd, she gave no indication, but just opened the door further so Kurosaki could carry her in.

Puso abajo en una habitación que tenía su dibujo su aliento en toda la ropa hermosa y accesorios. Cada superficie cubren los kimonos de seda, obis brillantemente modelados y otros artículos. Olvidando por un momento de Kurosaki, caminaba alrededor, brazos cruzaron como tenía miedo de tocar la tela tan deliciosa.

Kurosaki dio un suspiro alivio como vio a ella, luego él se inclinó al propietario. "Agradezco enormemente te vas a quedar abierto un poco más tarde para nosotros. Pido disculpas por las molestias".

Ella saludó a su agradecimiento. "Estoy encantado de ayudar. Tengo varias cosas listas para ella a mirar atrás". Ella miró los talones de Teru. "Ella necesitará sandalias?"

Llegó en su bolsillo y sacó el par que Riko le había resbalado. "Um, quizá debas convencerla probando cosas. Ella puede ser terca y podría estar un poco enojada conmigo".

Miraron mientras Teru funcionó un solo dedo preguntando por un sendero de flores en una faja obi.

"Una mujer que parece que no será molesto por demasiado tiempo en el que le da tal cosa". Palmeó el hombro y señaló una silla. "Tomaré la espalda ahora".

Teru pronto se encontró en un vestuario donde varias fajas kimono y obi fueron presentados para su lectura, así como la ropa interior, el juban, puesto que era obvio que tenía que perder el vestido. Sus ojos brotó cuando ella vista un motivo familiar entre las creaciones de algodón. Se acercó y recogió una de las mangas cortas. "¿Le preguntó a éste en particular?"

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Wada, sonreído mientras ella había descomprimido vestido de Teru. "No. Estos son en realidad lo único que me queda, ya que la gente ha comprado unos cuantos para el festival". Ella recogió el yukata, cuyas flores azules, Margarita-como adornaban las mangas blancas y dobladillo, antes los pétalos fundido en el azul más oscuro que formaban la mayoría de la tela. "Encuentro que las mujeres tienden más hacia los crisantemos o los motivos de aves, últimamente", explicó Teru quitó los zapatos y puso el blanco juban, cuyo cuello sería la capa debajo de los bordes de la yukata.

Después el juban, yukata fue puesto encendido; el borde derecho bajo (metiendo en el borde izquierdo estaba reservado para la muerte, se le dijo). Dos cintas de tela luego aseguraron, uno debajo de sus senos y luego uno justo en el hueso de la cadera. La tela entonces fue arreglada para que el manto golpeó justo por encima de sus pies y el exceso se cayó su cintura en un pliegue. Wada aseguró que había una brecha entre la parte posterior del cuello y el collar (como hizo una señora sola) tamaño de un puño y luego sugirió un ligero obi rosa con flores blancas para contrastar la túnica.

Wada hablaba a su alrededor, ajustando los plisados, comprobación de cinchas y generalmente asegurando que todo se quedara en su lugar como se mudó. Escapó un vistazo a la cara de Teru antes que suavizan el tambor tradicional nudo que había hecho a él con la cinta. "Sabes, el joven fue casi frenético cuando me llamó hace unos días".

"Qué? ¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué?"

Corrió una mano sobre el pelo de Teru, metiendo en perros callejeros y asegurándose de que los pasadores celebró rápidamente. "Porque estaba tan ansioso por sorpresa. Porque le preocupaba no tendríamos nada en la acción con el festival tan cerca. Porque estaba preocupado de que quizá no te guste nada". Ella le acarició suavemente en la mejilla. "Porque él te ama." Ella dio un paso atrás. "Ahora. ¿Qué opinas?"

Teru vuelta a mirarse a sí misma en el espejo.

Se quedó allí mucho tiempo sin decir nada que Wada se sintió obligado a preguntar, "es algo malo?"

Teru meneó la cabeza. "Parece increíble", dijo suavemente, ejecutando un cuidadoso de las manos hacia abajo de la tela.

"Tienes la silueta recta perfecta para una mujer japonesa. Pañuelos y kimonos fueron hechos para las formas como la suya. Ahora, camina por la habitación,"le dijo. "Siéntate y luego de pie. Ver cómo encaja. De esta manera sabemos si tenemos que ajustar algo. ¡ Oh! Y no olvides estos." Ella produjo los zapatos Kurosaki ha dado a ella y doblado para deslizarlos sobre sus pies.

Teru era ahora activamente tratando de no llorar. (Técnicamente) era sólo un yukata de algodón simple, pero significó mucho más para ella. Me trajo un torrente de recuerdos de tiempos mejores. También le dijo que un montón de Rena y Kurosaki que harían preocupaban para tratar de recrear esos sentimientos por ella.

Ella tenía los mejores amigos y el novio mejor en el mundo.

"¿Quieres probar uno de los otros?" Wada hizo un gesto a las demás prendas en la habitación.

"¡ No!" Teru tenía ella misma impide cruzar los brazos protectora sobre el manto. Ella aclaró su garganta y dijo con más calma. "Esto es perfecto. Definitivamente es mi favorito".

"De acuerdo". Wada cuidadosamente ponga vestido negro de Teru en una bolsa de ropa. "Quédate aquí durante un minuto. Luego iremos Mostrar a tu joven." Ella sonrió blush nervioso de Teru.

Wada salió del camerino primero y sonrió a Ichigo que estaba golpeando nerviosamente sus pies en la silla. Saltó cuando la vio. "¿Cómo te fue? Eso fue rápido. Escogió algo?"

Ella sostuvo una mano, asintiendo con su cabeza en la aprobación de su propio cambio de atuendo. "Joven tiene buen gusto y sabe lo que le gusta". Ha sonado para la venta, notando él seguía mirando hacia atrás hacia el vestidor. Ella sonrió y le entregó la bolsa con el vestido. "Le enviaré hacia fuera".

Como otra vez desapareció detrás de la pantalla, Kurosaki había mirado en el espejo una vez más y controlar su propia yukata. Había sido tan largo ya que él había llevado uno que habría tenido que duplicar la facturación en su teléfono que llevaba razón. Había escondido en el coche temprano en la mañana junto con sandalias. Apresuradamente había cambiado en el baño de la tienda, preocupado que acaben antes de que pudiera conseguir listo. Había pensó que sería más difícil para ella decirle no traje si ya estaba vestido y listo para ir.

"Y aquí está."

Kurosaki tomó un respiro y se olvidó que sacar como Teru caminado desde el vestidor. Sus ojos se emitieron tímidamente hacia abajo, así que tomó un momento para apreciar la hizo la foto. Si había pensado que se veía bien en un vestido negro, parecía increíble en el yukata, delicado y femenino maravillosamente.

Teru sentí ridículamente tímido, sobre todo después de cómo hubiera actuado frente a la tienda, así que ella mantuvo sus ojos hacia abajo y ha jugueteado con la bolsa de pan comido paño que había venido con el atuendo. ¿"Bueno? ¿Te parece bien?"

Le oyó dar un paso hacia ella y finalmente levanté la vista. Entonces su boca cayó abierta y quedó así.

El Kurosaki que le quedaba en la tienda había estado usando un traje negro muy bonito y bien adaptado, una elegante corbata y zapatos brillantes. Este Kurosaki llevaba un yukata gris oscuro que llegaba hasta justo por encima de los tobillos, un obi azul marino (mucho menos amplio que la de ella) y las sandalias que había puesto fin de semana en la playa.

Parecía increíble.

Tomó su mano, aparentemente ajeno a su reacción frente a él y dobló su cabeza para presionar un beso a sus nudillos. "Te ves hermosa". Se enderezó y abordar la ama sin alejarse de Teru. "Gracias por tu ayuda. Ella sólo brilla, ¿no?"

Wada rió y Teru se sonrojó y dijo que su joven 'basta'. Dios, estaban lindos. "De hecho lo hace. ¡ Now!" Ella aplaudió sus manos, haciendo la pareja (que todavía estaba mirando el uno al otro) saltar. "Ustedes salen y disfrutan del festival. Sé que voy a.". Ella suavemente los pasé hacia la puerta. "Dejo coche aquí. Yo voy a cerrar la tienda, de todos modos."

Ellos se inclinó ante ella, agradeciéndole por toda su ayuda y de la ropa hermosa. Ella inclinó sus propia gracias y los mandó, sonriendo para sí misma mientras recordaba pasados festivales y ella caminó de la mano con los chicos. También recordó que cuando uno de esos chicos había finalmente miró como Ichigo había mirado su Teru.

Hablando de su marido, ella iría mejor y comprobar su obi, pensó amorosamente. Nunca tuvo toda la razón el nudo.

En el festival. Por favor no dude en dejar una revisión si estás disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora. Gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

Teru estaba parado en la acera como Kurosaki Pon bolsa de la ropa en el coche. Su imaginación iba salvaje como ella lo vio mov en su yukata. Ella podría fácilmente lo imagino como un soldado del Iga Clan; una espada alrededor de su cintura, su pelo largo, quizás algunas cicatrices de la batalla. Él se pasea con un brazo de la túnica, músculos reluciente y buscando...

"¡ Hola!"

Subió y volvió a ella, al darse cuenta que ahora estaba parado delante de ella y había dicho su nombre varias veces antes de que él había renunciado y gritó.

"Lo siento! Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste?"

Kurosaki frunció el ceño y puso una mano en su cabeza y a este. No se sentía caliente. "¿Estás bien?" También parecía estar sin aliento. "Eres todo rojo. ¿La banda está demasiado apretado? ¿Puedes respirar bien?"

Su lengua no quería trabajar para que ella sólo asintió. Ella casi boca salía un como puso ambas manos en los hombros, el movimiento causando su túnica que tengamos otra cosa que de hecho podía ver su pecho perfecto.

"Hola", puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla, levantando los ojos para cumplir con su. "¿Estás todavía enfadado conmigo?"

Eso rompió el hechizo. Un poco. "Oh, Kurosaki." Ella tomó su mano, sosteniendo firmemente. "No estaba enojada. Me daba vergüenza sólo y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Gracias mucho por esto. Me encanta." Ella soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás, sosteniendo sus brazos. "¿Realmente luzco bien?" Preguntó tímidamente.

Kurosaki sabía que otras chicas podrían usar esa pregunta para pescar cumplidos, pero no a ella. Sólo miró él sin una pizca de guile.

Quiso besarla tanto sus dientes le dolía, pero sintió bien ahora, podría arruinar su nuevo conjunto. "Le dije que te ves hermosa, ¿no?" Tomó una vez más su mano y hacia las multitudes poder oír unos calle encima. "Vamos. Creo que el desfile va a comenzar."

"De acuerdo". Se dirigieron hacia el ruido y las luces y después de unos minutos que Teru acaba de preguntar, "así que compraste uno, también?" Miraba sin comprender así que arrancó en su manga.

"Oh. Um, no. " Aclaró la garganta. "Ah, Souichirou en realidad tengo esto para mí un año. Todos estábamos bebiendo y surgió como nunca había tenido uno. Que estaba muy alegre y en realidad comenzó rompiendo". Sonrió la memoria, que hizo Teru sonreír. "Él me llevó a esta tienda cerca de la oficina y básicamente me intimidaba a intentarlo. Me niego a conseguirlo, así que el bastardo pagó por la maldita cosa mientras estaba cambiando en mi ropa".

Acerqué a su lado y se soltó de la mano para poner su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Eso suena como él".

"Sí, bueno, tienes nada en el ajuste tiré afuera de la tienda," sonrió con su sonrisa. "Y si era difícil discutir o maniobrar alrededor de un sobrio Souichirou, un borracho era imposible. De todos modos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlo antes de ahora."

Ella inclinó su cabeza contra él por un momento, feliz que de una manera ahora tiene que compartir esta conexión entre su hermano y Souichirou.

Llegaron a la carretera principal luz de linterna que atravesó el centro de la aldea hacia el Santuario y maniobró a través de la pequeña multitud hasta que estaban parados junto a la acera. Fue su momento perfecto, como en ese momento tambores comenzaron a golpear el camino alrededor de la curva más allá de su vista.

Teru aplaudieron sus manos junto con el ritmo, animando junto con el resto de la multitud como un pequeño grupo de percusionistas entró en vista. No había ningún grande y boato elaborada (como a menudo había en Tokio durante los festivales), pero en cambio los percusionistas, despojados a la cintura y todos usan vendas, venció a su tatuaje pegadizo con una actitud seria como condujeron la procesión.

Luego vino el sacerdote principal en sus trajes de ceremonia y su shaku o bastón de mando, de la oficina. Detrás de él eran tres miko, o Santuario asistentes con su atuendo rojo y blanco. Ellos todos llevados purificación varitas, las serpentinas de papel blanco susurro en los extremos de los palillos largos como marcharon al ritmo de los tambores en el tiempo.

Detrás de ellos llegó el palanquín divino que llevaba el espíritu de Dios. La estructura de roja y dorada, un ornamentado, perfectamente proporcionado edificio miniatura, se sostuvo por seis hombres en postes de bambú. Ocasionalmente estrecharía la estructura en un esfuerzo por 'despertar' el Dios antes de llegar al Santuario.

La gente junta sus manos y cerró sus ojos ya pasó y Teru hizo lo mismo, agradeciendo a Dios (aún desconocido) para el festival y la oportunidad de estar aquí con Ichigo. Ella abrió los ojos y vi como algunas de las personas que se inclinó. Algunos fueron todo el camino abajo, sus frentes en el suelo como el palanquín pasan.

Miró sobre hombro encontrar Kurosaki terminando su bendición. "¿Sabes qué clase de Santuario es este?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Acabo de ver que la fecha y hora tenían razón y fueron por ello."

"Hmmm".

Después de pasado el palanquín vino una pequeña multitud de personas. Todo el grupo consistió en parejas de hombres y mujeres. Las multitudes en la calle saludó y llamaron nombres, indicando que estas personas eran de la aldea apropiada. El comportamiento del desfile también, en este momento cambió la solemnidad dando lugar a risas y aplausos. Esto como probablemente debido al hecho de que el grupo estaba tirando caramelos a las multitudes.

Teru se rió mientras los niños corrían alrededor de la acera y a la calle para recoger dulces tantos como sea posible. Kurosaki extendió una mano y había capturado a uno como voló encima de la cabeza.

"Hola", sonaba tan agraviado que se volvió para ver lo que había conseguido. "Esto no es dulce". Le mostró una pequeña bola de hilo rojo. "Esta cosa qué hacer?"

Algo niggled en la parte posterior de la cabeza pero no echar raíces. "No lo sé. "Pero ahora tengo mucha curiosidad".

El pequeño desfile continuó por la calle y pronto desapareció en el bosque que blindó el santuario. La multitud cayó en la calle como el último de ellos, los niños corriendo sobre, recogiendo caramelos y la cadena que había caído.

Teru miró a su alrededor para los puestos y los vendedores, pero sólo vio brillantemente iluminado tiendas, sus propietarios decisiones empresariales acertadas a permanecer abiertos después de las fiestas. "Dónde está el festival real?" preguntó, perplejo. En Tokio durante las fiestas las calles estaban cubiertas con vendedores y juegos.

Kurosaki vi la cabeza multitud masivamente en el camino hacia el bosque que rodeaba el santuario. "Debe ser en los terrenos del Santuario", lo adivinó. Tomó su mano y va en esa dirección. "Al menos eso espero. Sería mi suerte para llevarte a un festival de mierda que ni siquiera tiene una manzana acaramelada soporte."

Ella se rió y había empujado a su lado. "No te preocupes, Kurosaki. Siempre hay esa tienda de helado por el coche. Además, no puedo esperar a ver la capilla real y averiguar qué clase de Dios tienen. Oooh,"dio unos saltos emocionados que estaban en desacuerdo con su aspecto elegante. "tal vez va a ser uno de los dioses de la montaña y alguien va a vestir como un tengu". Ella arrugó la cara para ilustrar.

"Tal vez será un Dios de la fertilidad," dijo con picardía. "Podría ser mujer y habrá estatuas con pecho gigante".

Pegó su mano cuando intentaba demostrar la proporción. "Ah sí?" Ella le contestó. "Bien podría ser un hombre y luego iba a haber una estatua con un gigante..."

Kurosaki resopló como Teru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y siguió apagado, rojo remolacha. "¿Qué decías?"

"¡ No importa!" Ella logró.

Se rió tanto que varias personas vieron su camino, sonriendo a la forma en que intentaba abrazarla mientras que ella intentó apartarlo de vergüenza ajena.

Ganó esa pequeña escaramuza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, descansando su mentón sobre su parte superior de su cabeza, que ella había escondido contra su pecho. "Lo siento, pero te metiste en ese." Se inclinó hacia atrás, así podía ver su rostro. "Te das cuenta que si ninguno de los dos tienen razón voy a risa".

"Igual que I... con el tiempo," admitió con una sonrisa. "Tendré que tomar fotos si es el caso o Rena y Haruka nunca me va a creer".

Ichigo se rió otra vez y puso su brazo sobre los hombros como empezaron a caminar otra vez.

Caminaban con el resto de la multitud y pronto estaban bajo el dosel de ramas que se cernía sobre el camino ancho con cordones. Aquí encontraron los puestos, con todos sus ruidos, olores y energía el camino a ambos lados de la guarnición. Linternas de papel tejieron a través de la sobrecarga de ramas, pareciendo luces navideñas como encendieron tanto la trayectoria y las mercancías.

Ellos deambuló su camino a través de la feria, de la mano y señalando las cosas uno al otro. Vieron familiares productos alimenticios, como el takoyaki, yakitori, yakisoba, karaage y taiyaki. También vieron algo que normalmente no ven en Tokio, vieiras a la plancha y berma de mar. Kurosaki inmediatamente cargaron con manzanas acarameladas y algodón de azúcar tan pronto como descubrió los puestos.

Trataron de varios de los juegos, su naturaleza competitiva tomando como desafiaron mutuamente. Brazo lanzando horrible de Teru tuvo su rebote un anillo de la cabeza del hombre encargado de los aros, pero Ichigo ganó una máscara. Eligió una máscara tengu, por si acaso Teru no pude ver a su temible montaña Dios en el santuario. Ganó en un juego de tiro con arco, tratando de no darse cuenta de cómo todo el mundo (que la había visto en los aros) cubrimos cuando tomó puntería. Ella eligió una máscara okame sonriente y llevaban al lado como lo intentaron de todo un poco.

Jugaron con corcho armas, tarjetas y pistolas de agua. Jugaron kingyu suku, tratando de sacar los peces de colores en platos antes de que rompió la primicia de su papel. Teru descubrió que ella tenía un don y mostró un Gruñido, sin peces Kurosaki su tazón de premios oro y negros. Ella estaba lista para lanzarlas en el agua (ya que ella no podía llevarlos en el avión) cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño niño llorando por su varita rota. Tenía el pescado en bolsas y luego, con un guiño del padre agradecido, dio al niño sus ganancias.

Kurosaki mantuvo estable mientras el niño robusto había abordado sus piernas en agradecimiento.

Le sacó en un photobooth pequeño que había sido para arriba para la ocasión, poniendo la cortina cerrada detrás de ellos. Hicieron la rutina normal, sonrisas y "v" para la cámara. Incluso se inclinó su cabeza y sus manos como si en la oración como un recordatorio visual de donde estaban.

Teru se puso de pie se deslice fuera de la cabina cuando notó Kurosaki alimentación más dinero en la ranura. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué otras poses que quería hacer cuando le sacó en su regazo.

"Kurosaki!"

"Uno más". Él había catada su mejilla como me miró él, ligeramente escandalizado. Corrió su pulgar sobre su labio inferior, registrándose apenas el primer click de la persiana. Primero besó la frente, entonces su ojo, antes de pasar a la boca.

Ella crió a sus manos a sus hombros como besó los labios, suavemente en el primero, y luego más firmemente como él inclinó su cabeza, su mano hacia de su mejilla a la parte posterior de su cuello le mejor ángulo para su atención. Su boca se abrió lentamente en la lave de su lengua a lo largo de la costura de sus labios. Sintió que el mundo ve nebuloso como exploró suavemente su boca con su lengua. Le susurró a ella lo que quería darle un beso, sus lenguas en un baile perezoso. No impulsándolo, ninguna locura frenética, sólo una atención adoradora que Teru, sentí como un mudo 'Te amo'.

Un súbito golpeando los tenía bruscos aparte, ojos que miraban el uno al otro, sin aliento.

"Los niños basta con eso." Una reprensión voz les dijo a través de la cortina. "Hay una línea de gente esperando su turno".

"Lo siento. "No hay problema, Kurosaki respondió después recuperó su voz. "Estaremos bien".

Teru pone manos a las mejillas calientes, pero Ichigo tira de ellas, besando cada mano antes de guiñar el ojo a ella. "Aquí". Sacó su máscara alrededor y sobre su rostro, teniendo cuidado de su cabello. "Anonimato instantánea".

Hizo lo mismo con él. "Nosotros deberíamos haber cuadros con las máscaras."

"Nos pondremos un poco más en nuestro camino."

Pasé en su regazo. "No lo sé. Creo que esta cabina es peligrosa. Probablemente usemos nuestros teléfonos."

Se salió de la cabina y de hecho se cumplieron con la versión de esta isla de una línea de tres personas. Kurosaki recogías las fotos y trotó después de un rápido movimiento Teru. "Oigan, esperen! Eres rápido para alguien en esencialmente una falda ajustada." Le atrapó por el brazo y la llevó a una parada. "Estás bien?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien", dijo detrás de la máscara de la diosa de la felicidad. Él sabía que odiaba ese tipo de escena pública. Se sentía seguro sonriendo detrás de la máscara. Si ella sabía cuánto disfrutaba su derrota que probablemente haría una patada.

"Bueno". Arrastró a un tronco de árbol grande que estaba fuera de la vista del festival, pero aún tenía acceso a la luz de la linterna. "Vamos a mirar las fotos." Él dio una de las tiras.

Teru mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento, miedo de lo que vería, y luego abrió un ojo para mirar y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Fue el primer conjunto que habían tomado, en todo lo es evidente normalidad. Era guapo. Lo amaba.

Ella miró a Ichigo y encontró su rostro enmascarado mirando la huella de su mano. "Um, ¿cómo es eso?" No respondió así que pasé cerca a él. "Can...Puedo verlo?" Estaba convencida, parecía joven y gauche, pero ella quería verlo en la foto.

Sin palabras lo entregó.

Como antes, ella cerró los ojos, tomó un respiro y entonces les abrió. Su aliento inmediatamente atrapado. Esto no fue una exposición sórdido, como ella había temido. En cambio, les mostró la primera foto mirándose a quemarropa, ajeno a la cámara. Y lo que vio en sus dos caras era una especie de asombro.

Y agradecimiento.

Y el amor.

Tal como él había besado la cara, la suya fue reverente mientras ella era suave y abierta. La última foto no muestra su embrague al final, pero había atrapado en su lugar, el momento antes de que conociera sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y tanto sus caras reflejaban el anhelo sin aliento que el otro sentido.

Ojos llenos y agradeció a Dios por la máscara que cubría aún su propia cara. Ella lo dio vuelta con él y pasé hasta que ella podía apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. "¿Crees que podemos conseguir copias?"

Dio una carcajada que sonaba sospechosamente húmeda con ella antes de que me puso el brazo sobre su hombro y la abrazaba. "Al diablo con eso. Yo estoy volar esta cosa en un mural."

Ella había aplastado su brazo. "No te atrevas," te descubierto. "El tamaño de un póster hará bien".

"Sí, señorita."


	12. Chapter 12

Quitó sus máscaras y poner las fotos en su bolso. Luego se sentaron allí durante unos minutos, disfrutando el momento y los demás. Eventualmente Kurosaki miró a la puerta del santuario a pocos metros de distancia, la estructura roja arco alto tan alto como los árboles circundantes.

"¿Oyes eso?"

Teru inclinó la cabeza. "Puedo escuchar música. No sólo los tambores."

Apretó un beso en la frente que entonces se levantó, le tirando hacia arriba con él. "Eso probablemente significa algo está a punto de comenzar. Vamos a ver".

Caminaron a través de la puerta y se presentaron inmediatamente con una alta escalera de piedra que fue tallada directamente en la montaña, la parte superior de las escaleras a los árboles. Interminables años de adoradores habían llevado brillantes depresiones en las escaleras, un testimonio silencioso de la edad del santuario.

Subieron las escaleras, Teru levantando su dobladillo con una mano para que no tropiece. Adolescentes en vestidos de civil y yukatas sentaron en las escaleras y allí hablando con amigos. Los niños corriendo delante de ellos, sus padres gritando para ellos ir más despacio, mientras pasaban a un anciano con un bastón que llevó a cada paso con muchísimo cuidado y lentitud. Teru fue sofocada por el tiempo que acercaban a la cima, mientras que Ichigo fue asquerosamente imperturbable.

"No es justo", hacía. "Come mierda la mayoría del tiempo. Usted fuma un paquete al día".

Él se encogió de hombros y acarició su vientre plano. "Ser portero me mantiene en forma, supongo".

"Te he visto trabajar. No lo creo."

Todavía era molestarla sobre su aptitud cuando llegaron a la cima, la otra puerta roja arquea sobre el escalón superior.

"¡ Oh!"

Kurosaki miró exclamación suave de Teru. Parece que todo el pueblo estaba vagando por los alrededores del Santuario, pero él sabía lo que tenía Teru lacrimosos fue la construcción del santuario.

Situado en el centro de los terrenos, el santuario era pequeña y vieja, pero obviamente cuidadas. Un techo de madera alto y abuhardillado bajó casi hasta el suelo, mientras que el edificio fue pintado de blanco y rojo. Una caja de rejilla, pequeña colección había sentado en frente una pequeña escalera que llevaron a las puertas de la capilla. Las puertas estaban abierta, haraegushi, el blanco serpentinas de purificación hecho zig-zag se cernía sobre la puerta de entrada donde se sentaba el palanquín divino. Como vieron, los asistentes Santuario recogieron el palanquín y llevaron, indicando que la Deidad se había mudado al Santuario apropiado.

No hubo estatuas desnudas, pero a través de las puertas del santuario que vieran una estatua de una figura masculina calva con un tatuaje en el pecho. En el primer pensamiento de Teru era Buda o un bhodisatvah, pero no parecía bastante como cualquiera que había visto.

Rojo cable como atado a cada dedo y de la figura. De hecho, mirando alrededor, Teru se dio cuenta que lo estaba por todas partes. Colgó de los edificios, las serpentinas, incluso desde el techo de la omairi donde gente lavarse las manos antes de acercarse al Santuario. En una esquina del terreno, sirvió una cortina transparente para la estructura del escenario donde músicos tradicionales y percusionistas se dibujo una multitud.

Kurosaki le tiró encima a la omairi antes de dirigirse hacia el escenario. Allí permanecieron tomados de las manos y hablando de los edificios y los alimentos puestos hasta que la música se detuvo de repente y el sumo sacerdote entró en el escenario.

Puso sus manos juntas en oración. "Esta noche les agradecemos Gekka-O por su increíble regalo a la humanidad. Su espíritu está aquí con nosotros y nos bendecirá a través del kagura".

"Un kagura es una danza sagrada", le susurró Teru.

Kurosaki rodó los ojos y sacó delante de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella tan y dibujo vuelva a descansar en su contra. "Uh huh."

"Todo lo que las parejas, todo lo que los solitarios, darle las gracias o le suplicamos para su bendición esta noche."

Miraron el uno al otro y con la boca las palabras, "parejas?".

El escenario iluminado como el sacerdote de la izquierda y a través de la cortina que emergió una figura alta, enmascarada. Revestido de un manto de opulento y una peluca larga que fluye compuesta por el mismo cable rojo que habían visto en todas partes, la representación de Gekka I-o se trasladó al centro del escenario y levantó su señorita suza, una varita de campanas y serpentinas y esperado por la música.

Fue sorprendente, Kurosaki pensé, cómo la multitud entera podría ir tranquila tan rápido. Incluso los que estaban en otras partes de las tierras y no cerca de la etapa habían dejado hablando, una pausa lo que estaban haciendo para girar hacia el escenario en la atención silenciosa. También notó cómo todas las parejas, jóvenes y viejas, todos a la vez de la mano.

Un tambor y una flauta solitaria entabló una melodía.

Teru nunca había visto una danza tradicional en persona. La figura se deslizaba por el escenario, inmersión, girando y ni siquiera saltando a veces, puntuando los movimientos con sus campanas. El instrumento perfectamente mezclados con los otros dos, haciendo la música felices y reverencial.

Kurosaki sentía Teru acariciar su manga y miró hacia abajo al igual que frotó la mejilla contra su brazo. Él cerró los ojos por un segundo y agradeció a los dioses por su suerte luego abrazó a su un poco más cerca.

Gekka-O giraba una última vez y arrodilló con broche de oro, campanas criadas con un broche de oro pasada. Toda la música pero los tambores murió lejos y un hombre y una mujer, también con máscaras, surgieron de las cortinas para pararse en cualquier lado del Dios. Gekka-O, todavía de rodillas, sacó uno de los cordones rojos de la peluca y ató un extremo alrededor del tobillo del hombre y la mujer. La batería tiene más rápido, entonces estaba parado y tomó cada una de sus manos y les reunió hasta que la pareja fueron tomados de la mano. Gekka-O dejar ir y aplaudió las manos y los tambores se detuvo. Un momento después se apagaron las luces en el escenario y la débil tintineo de campanas se oía como el kagura llegó a su fin.

La multitud estaba en silenciosa por un momento y luego estalló en aplausos.

Kurosaki mirado a su alrededor. "Es la respuesta adecuada para una ceremonia sagrada?" Le susurró a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ruborizada y tensa en sus brazos. "¡ Hola! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ah, creo que sé qué clase de Dios Gekka-O es".

"Sí?" Le giró alrededor en sus brazos a que veía su rostro, mantenerla cerca como la multitud comenzó a dispersarse. "¿Qué clase?"

Escapó un vistazo a su cara. "¿Estás seguro que no sabías nada sobre este santuario?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" Estremecido. ¿"Oh Dios, que no era una especie de falsa representación sacrificial era? Con la cuerda alrededor de la cosa del tobillo?"

Dio un resoplido poco delicado. "No".

"La esclavitud".

Ella se golpea con fuerza el pecho. "¡ No! Escucha, ¿has oído del cable rojo del destino?"

Él arrugó la cara como pensó en ello durante un segundo. ¿"Es esa cosa alrededor del dedo que ves en shoujo manga todo el tiempo? No he leído nada, por supuesto,"declaró rápidamente. "Pero como el conserje, he limpiado después de más de un adolescente que ha dejado una copia".

Ella rodó los ojos. "Sí, es la cosa alrededor del dedo. El Dios del destino, amor y matrimonio lazos rojo de cuerdas alrededor de dos personas que están destinados a estar juntos."

"Pero éste lo hizo en los tobillos".

"Bien", dijo con entusiasmo. "Pero la leyenda real que la cadena estaba atada alrededor del tobillo, no sus dedos. Nunca supe el nombre, pero creo que eso es lo que se trata!"

Levantó un dedo. "Entonces me dices que es el primer festival de santuario que nos traer a un Dios de amor?"

"No olvides matrimonio, destino, sexo y fertilidad", dijo una voz vieja al lado de ellos.

Miró por encima y luego hacia abajo, para encontrar a una pequeña, frágil anciana con un bastón. Ella asomó Kurosaki en la pierna y deje salir un cacareo. "¿Y qué otro santuario ¿crees que los dos deben ser, ¿eh?" Ella usó su caña para levantar para arriba el dobladillo de su kimono y asomó por debajo.

Ichigo se recordó que él no podía gritarle a los ancianos, y mucho menos heroína bastones de las manos de las mujeres. Teru aparentemente pudo leer su estado de ánimo porque se acercó y golpeó una mano sobre su boca. "Te ayudamos, abuela?"

La mujer sonrió y movió la cabeza. "No, no. Y obviamente no necesitas mía, tampoco. Otra vez metió Ichigo con su bastón y Teru mantuvo su mano sobre su boca, por si acaso. "Cuida de ella". Esta vez metió Teru. "Y que hagan lo mismo. Entiendes?"

Sacudieron sus cabezas.

La mujer saludó de mano aireado y rechazados. "No importa. Tengo trabajo que hacer con los otros idiotas aquí esta noche. Adiós".

Le miraron a pie por un momento y luego Kurosaki estrechó la mano que estaba todavía en su boca. "Lo que al azar, loca, vieja dama". Sonrió. "Me gusta".

"Claro que sí", se rió, bucle sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Apuesto a que no puedes hasta que usted es un viejo gruñón y se pueden hacer observaciones semi groseros, crípticos a jóvenes".

"Por favor, no tengo que esperar a que estoy viejo para disfrutar haciendo eso."

"No lo conozco." Ella reclinó su cabeza contra su pecho. "Sólo quiero decir que me gusta el hecho de que el primer festival del Santuario fueron alguna vez en uno para un Dios de amor."

Besó la parte superior de su cabeza, evitando los palos de pelo. "No olvides las otras cosas a menos que quieras volver a esa vieja". Alisó un pelo de su frente mientras se reía. "Me alegra demasiado, sabes. ¿Podemos pretender que lo hice a propósito, así que puedo conseguir puntos extra novio?"

Ella se inclinó para verlo con una levantada una ceja. "Si digo que sí obtengo puntos extra novia?"

"Ehhhh," él se encogió de hombros y luego saltó como encontró un nudillo en sus costillas. "Quiero decir, ¿qué puntos?" Puso su brazo sobre los hombros y los dirigidos hacia el santuario donde el tintineo de las monedas y el anillo de la campana de oración asumieron el control como la música para el jardín. Tienen en línea. "Además, si hubiera puntos, ya estoy años luz adelante porque yo lo dije primero."

Teru jadeó y agarró su mano antes de que ella podría darle otra vez. "No dijiste lo primero!"

"El infierno que no lo hice". Dijo fácilmente. ¿"Estábamos en el mismo paseo de rueda de la fortuna"?

Teru colorada en la memoria, pero se mantuvo firme. "Te dije, Daisy, que te amaba, Kurosaki waaay antes de que haya pasado".

Él se abriese a ella. "Eso no cuenta! No sabías que era el mismo cuando lo hiciste!"

"Sospechaba que, sin embargo. Y encontré la caja de música no mucho tiempo después de eso, así que entonces sabía que conocía. Además, todo el mundo ya sabía que te amaba."

Él sacudió su cabeza y ella le dio unas palmaditas. "No cuenta. Gloria y crédito va a quien realmente lo dice a la otra cara de la persona. Tercera persona confesiones son nulas". Él levantó una mano y marcar puntos. "Lugar romántico. Cheque. Dijo 'Te amo, Teru'. Cheque. Te besó. Cheque. Además, lloró lágrimas de felicidad. Bono."

Teru sonreído. Ella no le importo perder ésta. Ella también tenía la sensación de que todos sus amigos que lo respalda en este punto concreto. "Bien, bien. Ganas que uno, pero todavía lo dije a segunda/tercera persona en primer lugar, por lo que no años luz más adelante". Ella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa dulce. "Un poco adelante".

"Y no se te olvide".

Pronto fue su turno en la caja de madera que ofrece. Kurosaki le ofreció una moneda, pero encontró una de la retícula. "Está bien. Quiero hacer una para mí."

Le dio una mirada, que luego se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo. En "tres". Uno, dos, tres."

Tiró las monedas a través de los listones, sonó la campana antigua que colgaron al lado de la caja, luego aplaudió sus manos dos veces, tiro con arco como cerraron sus ojos en la oración.

Teru enderezado y abrió los ojos antes de Ichigo y estaba parado observándolo durante unos segundos. Parecía seria, cejas dibujados juntos como dijo silenciosamente su pieza Gekka-o. Finalmente él enderezó para arriba, tomar su mano y se movía a un lado como alguien de la línea detrás de ellos tosió delicadamente para sacarlos en movimiento.

"Entonces, ¿qué pediste?" Kurosaki pidió.

"No sé! ¿Y quién dice que yo pedí nada?"

"Oh, vamos. Es no que no se cumplirá si no lo dice en voz alta." Él sonrió en el rubor que avanzaba lentamente en las mejillas. "Si no, no puedes decirlo en voz alta, sabes?, porque hay niños alrededor."

"Habla por ti, ¡ gran pervertido," le empujó a distancia con una carcajada.

"En realidad," él dijo, "hubo una cosa estaba deseando esta primavera cuando puedo finalmente poner mis manos en... mrphfph," terminó repentinamente con la pequeña mano sobre su boca.

"Kurosaki no te atreves!" Teru chirriaba.

Él quitó su mano, besando la palma antes de él sonrió con ella otra vez. "¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a decir? Tal vez hay un nuevo juego de video esta primavera que he estado queriendo ponerle la mano encima".

"Fui con las probabilidades", le dijo burlonamente. "Y, sólo lo agradecí, en realidad. Tú sabes". Los ojos dejó caer tímidamente. "Para ti".

Apretó los puños de Kurosaki por un momento, y luego tomó un respiro. Él sabía cómo se sentía Teru sobre PDA, pero que iba a tener que superar en este momento en particular.

"Eeep!" Teru chirriaba como Kurosaki repentinamente la recogió. Fue cuidadoso de la obi, recogiendo más bajo de la cintura, pero como resultado estaba repentinamente ligeramente más alto que él. Miró hacia abajo a su cara, sus facciones ablandados en esa mirada que sólo le dio. "Kurosaki?"

"Hice lo mismo", le dijo. "Le agradecí, también." Se detuvo. "Y le han pedido para algunas cosas... ya sabes, para más adelante". Sonrió el rodillo de su ojo. "Dame un beso".

Miró a su alrededor, escandalizados. "Aquí?" Susurró.

Caminaban alrededor del santuario a la espalda y ahora estamos, temporalmente al menos, solo. "Sí. Bésame, Teru".

Ella le dio una rápida peck y retroceda bruscamente, moviendo un poco para ver si la hubiera dejado ir.

Mantuvo más estrictos y sacudió la cabeza. "Nop. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"Vale, vale. Dame a un segundo". Teru tomó un respiro y cerró los ojos, así que no sabría si o no la gente estaba viendo.

Esta fue una de las cosas que ella había orado sobre. Siempre estaba tan nerviosa con Ichigo en momentos como éste. Ella quería sentirse más seguro. Ella también quería disfrutar demasiado y no tratar a su novia como un caballo nervioso todo el tiempo. Ella pidió ayuda de Gekka-O una vez más y dobló su cabeza.

Kurosaki sonreído mientras ella se agachó, los ojos todavía cerrados. Giró su cabeza ligeramente para asegurarse de que ella no se perdió, luego cerró sus ojos para divertirse.

Oh, Dios. Kurosaki trabó sus rodillas como la mano que tenía acopada a lo largo de la mandíbula se deslizó detrás y plumas a lo largo de la oreja. Al mismo tiempo, ella presionó sus labios a la suya, una vez, dos veces, entonces ella abrió la boca y hace una línea provisional a lo largo de sus labios con su lengua.

Eso fue todo.

Kurosaki tomó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda contra la pared trasera del santuario. Cuando estaba seguro de que él no dejarla o caer abrió la boca ligeramente y dejarla a lo loco.

Teru había esperado para que él tome la iniciativa en el beso cuando sus labios se separaron, pero no lo hizo. Sabiendo que era dejarla tomar la delantera le envalentonado. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia el lado y coloque su boca cuidadosamente sobre su. En primer lugar, una vez más probó sus labios. A continuación, encendió una lengua sobre los dientes antes de llegar a más profundos, buscando su lengua. Estaba jugando con ella, pensó vagamente. Que se Chasquean la lengua sobre ella, rozaba o mantener su espalda hasta que descubrió que estaba abriendo su boca más amplia, alcanzando más profundo, hasta que ella engatusados suyo en todo el contacto que ella anhelaba.

Ella misma, podía oír la respiración jadeante se llevó cuando se separaron por un momento antes que se juntasen otra vez. Ella puede también oír y sentir, lo que hacía a Ichigo y que mantuvo su regresando por más y más. Todavía dejó tomar la iniciativa, pero sus brazos eran tan apretados alrededor de ella no se podía mover (no es que ella quería). Su aliento sonó mucho como el suyo. Pero descubrió que le gustaba cuando frotó el techo de la boca con la punta de la lengua. También se dio cuenta de que acariciando sus oídos, ni siquiera accidentalmente (y entonces no accidentalmente) hizo todo su cuerpo temblar y aprietan sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella estaba concentrando tanto sobre él y sus reacciones que se olvidó de ser autoconsciente y en cambio sólo disfrutaron. Y a él.

Kurosaki tuvo un pensamiento a través de la niebla pura que era su cerebro que tendrían que parar pronto. Por alguna razón.

Pero Teru nunca le había besado así. De hecho, generalmente era bastante pasivo, su evidente nerviosismo detenerlo antes de que podrían conseguir a estos besos largos y drogas que él había deseado. Las pocas veces que habían conseguido cerrar se convertiría en abrumado y tuvo que reinar él mismo en. Tener las manos apretadas en su pelo, su boca lentamente explorar su, sentir su aliento caliente mientras ella rompió su beso a ángulos de aliento o cambio, era mejor que él había imaginado.

Y él ha imaginado mucho estos últimos meses.

Él se olvidó por un momento y había aspirado su lengua en su boca y morder suavemente. El quejido que venía de profundidad en la garganta le rompiendo el beso y le ajuste abruptamente atrás sobre sus pies.

Se mecían, jadeando y celebró el uno al otro para mantener el equilibrio. Kurosaki luego volvió, tirando Teru hasta que ella le tenía contra la pared del santuario. Puso una mano en cada lado de ella, un poco de flexión en la cintura para que su yukata escondería su 'problema' mientras que consiguió juntos. Miró, entonces cerró los ojos en su sueño brillante mirada, labios hinchados y suavizó las características.

"Mierda", susurró. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

No seas tímido, le recordó que ella misma, aunque ella quería esconder en sus mangas sobredimensionadas de los nervios que habían llegado el sonido una vez que él iba a aterrizar. "Sólo besé la forma a veces me besas. ¿Está bien?"

Su corazón sobre se detuvo cuando se le cayó la cabeza como en la derrota. Tal vez no leyó lo correcto. Tal vez no lo disfrutaba como tenía. Tal vez...

He rubbed a hand over his face then stood up, taking a deep breath. "Oh, yeah. That's more than okay." Teru sighed in relief, but lost her breath the next moment at the look he gave her. "Hey Teru?"

"Yeah?"

"It's probably a good idea if you only kiss me like that in private."

She turned beet red. "And whose idea was it that I kiss you?!"

He ran both his hands through his hair, making it stand on nearly end. "Oh, don't worry. I'm totally taking credit for that little interlude. Now wait here for a second."

She watched, confused, as he ran over to a group of teenage boys. Kurosaki stood nearly a foot taller than any of them, and as she watched, he stood to to toe with one of them, pointing and obviously threatening until the frightened boy handed over phone. Kurosaki keyed something into the phone, looked at his own, then handed the phone back to the teenager with a few more obvious threats.

Teru's foot was tapping in annoyance by the time Kurosaki came back over. "Did they do what I think they did?"

"What? Did they take a couple of pictures and a short video of one of the best moments of my life?" He pulled out his smartphone and smiled at it. "Then yes."

"Those jerks!"

Kurosaki grabbed her before she could stomp off after the group that had already run away. "It's okay! I took it off their phones...after I sent it to mine. I also threatened them with my fake Tokyo gang that's supposedly staying on the island." He waggled his phone at her. "Do you wanna see?"

Teru bajó su rostro en sus manos. "¡ No!"

"Estás suuuuure?" Prácticamente cantó, colgando el teléfono por encima de su cabeza como el muérdago.

"Sí, estoy seguro". Ella aplastado en el teléfono. "Al menos espera hasta que no me estoy muriendo de vergüenza!"

"Oh, quieres verlo."

Teru alisó la falda de su yukata y recogió su retícula de donde había caído en el suelo. Su solemne 'quedarse Calvo, Kurosaki' no hizo nada pero lo hagas reír.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellos salieron detrás del Santuario y encontraron que la multitud había conseguido aún mayor como más y más gente subió las escaleras al Santuario. Estaba oscuro completo en este momento, pero el área del Santuario tenía tantos faroles y antorchas que era casi como la luz como el día.

"Deberíamos volver por las escaleras si queremos una buena vista de los fuegos artificiales," le dijo Kurosaki.

"O podría decirte dónde encontrar la mejor vista," dijo una voz profunda detrás de ellos.

Se revisó y encontró al viejo con la caña que había sido laborioso al subir las escaleras sentado afuera de una de las chozas que los terrenos del santuario.

Parecía demasiado pequeña para tener que en el fondo una voz, pero después de dibujar en su pipa señaló a los terrenos del Santuario posterior y les dijo, "por el pozo encontrarás un olmo. Hay un sendero de unos metros, pero entonces usted encontrará uno que conduce a un poco de la colina sobresale justo." Voló un anillo de humo en el aire con una facilidad y habilidad que Ichigo admirado. "Mejor vista para obras de fuego, si me preguntas".

"Bueno, así lo hicimos..."

Teru caminaron a pie de Kurosaki. "Gracias, abuelo. Es un lugar muy popular, ¿verdad?"

Tomó una respiración profunda con sibilancias y apareció reflexionar sobre la cuestión por un momento. "Nop. Sólo unos pocos lugareños lo sabe, pero más prefieren otros puntos". Ha aprovechado su pipa hacia fuera contra su zapato y sonrió. "La señora y yo solía ir allí todos los años, pero nuestros huesos viejos ya no pueden tomar la subida. Es de otro turno y también podría ser que dos".

Kurosaki y Teru se miraron. Ichigo encogió su aceptación y Teru volvió al viejo. "Gracias, abuelo. Disfruta el resto del festival".

Él asintió con la cabeza a la pareja y observaba a pie unos pasos antes de parar para discutir sobre si o no a bajar las escaleras para cargar con más comida antes de ir a la colina.

Su esposa de 68 años salió del edificio que estaba sentado contra. ¿"Bueno? ¿Te conseguiste?"preguntó.

Él dio la pequeña, arrugada anciana la bolsa de algodón de azúcar que había traído desde la platea y hasta esas malditas escaleras. "Claro que sí".

Ella miró la joven sentada en una banca a esperar (con su máscara) mientras su hombre corriendo por las escaleras para conseguir su comida. Toqué a su marido. "Parece familiar?"

"Hmpf. Notaste que ella mantiene su máscara así que todos los chicos no vengan husmeando mientras se está ' una merienda. "

Ella rodó los ojos en el viejo argumento. "El Oráculo del Santuario no está permitido usar esas máscaras y tú lo sabes. Al igual que un sacerdote,"metió él,"no está permitido a fichar los adoradores".

"Adorador de mi culo," se quejó y sus brazos cruzados. "Él estaba allí para golpear a las chicas y tú lo sabes".

"Claro que lo sabía. Soy el Oráculo!" Lo metió en la pierna que tenía mucho Kurosaki. Saludos. ¿Lo viste?"

"No me empujes, mujer." Tomó su mano vieja arrugada con su torcida. "Difícil de perder, me pides. Su de es la más brillante y más gruesa aquí esta noche. "

"Además nuestro." Miraron hacia abajo sus miembros viejos desgastados, pero el cordón rojo que les seguía siendo apenas tan brillante y fresco como el día se habían reunido.

Ella había sido uno de los aldeanos abajo abajo cuando un día pudo ver la cuerda en el tobillo. Ella lo siguió por las escaleras y tan pronto como ella había caminado en los terrenos que podía ver los cordones alrededor de los pies. En ese momento se había vuelto el nuevo takusen u oracle, destinado a ayudar a liderar aquellos a las personas al final de su cuerda. Había resultó que ella había llevado directamente al nuevo sacerdote que tenía la misma visión. En todos sus años en el Santuario, eran los únicos que sabían que podían ver cuerda roja de Gekka-O.

"Deberíamos decirles sobre la colina que solíamos escaparnos a para que puedan ver los fuegos artificiales", dijo.

"Qué clase de oracle son", que fastidian. "Ya hice todo eso".

"Yo soy el tipo que le puede decir lo pasará si no puedes apagar mi signo!" Metió su silla. "¿Qué clase de festival es si el oráculo no repartir algunos consejos de amor, ¿eh?"

"Vale, vale," él se quejó como volvió dentro. Sonrió a sí mismo como Kurosaki vino delimitador subiendo las escaleras con comida y bebida. Van a estar bien, pensó, viendo como su cordón más brillante y más corto de la pareja tiene. Brillaba de tal manera que varios de los muertos (probablemente familiares) también habían bendecido decisión de Gekka-O.

Afortunados, pensó cariñosamente como entró a la señal.

Si estás disfrutando de esta historia, por favor tome un momento y revisar. Me encantan esas cosas :-)


	14. Chapter 14

"Ese viejo bastardo", Ichigo se quejó había equilibrada la comida en una mano y ayudó a Teru sobre una rama con la otra. "Sendero de culo".

Teru sopló hacia fuera un respiro y extendió su teléfono una vez más para iluminar su camino. "Eso no es justo, Kurosaki. Hay un sendero, después de todo. Especie de."

¿"Lo que es con los ancianos aquí? Ancianas pincharme con bastones. Viejos nosotros enviando al desierto a morir." Él agarró su mano un poco más apretado. "Tal vez realmente odian a los turistas y matan cada año unas disuadir a más de venir".

Teru palmeó el brazo. "Habría leído en Internet si ese fuera el caso. Estoy seguro de que está cerca. No seas paranoico".

De repente escucharon los tambores nuevamente en marcha a través de los árboles.

"Tal vez que esto es donde mandan una jauría de perros rabiosos a cazarnos".

Teru rodó los ojos y lo tiró. "¿Quieres callarte? Nosotros no hemos estado caminando que... oh, Dios mío. "

El caminado alrededor de un árbol enorme y llegó a una parada brusca como el camino terminó en un montículo llenado de flores. El montículo de tierra pequeño, suavemente inclinado sobresalía de la montaña, un marcado contraste entre los afloramientos rocosos y los arrozales escalonados que vieran que les rodea.

"Por qué no vimos esto antes," ella pidió.

No preguntó por qué ella susurraba. Sentí que tenían tropezó con del alguien lugar secreto. Que, basado en la descripción del viejo, que tenían. "Los árboles debajo de la vista desde el Santuario del bloque", señaló. Se refirió a la ciudad abajo que apenas podían hacer hacia fuera a través de los árboles. "Y alguien tendría que ser en un tejado para ver este de la ciudad".

Se separaron por un mantel de papel que Ichigo había enganchado de uno de los proveedores y se sentaron a comer.

Una vez que Teru descubrió cómo sentarse en el suelo en su yukata (modestamente), Kurosaki le entregó su comida. Ella devorado su karaage, o pollo frito en un palo y miró el cielo despejado. "¿Realmente crees que será capaces de ver los fuegos artificiales?"

Tan pronto como ella lo dijo, el tamborileo parado y el primer cohete dispararon a través del aire. Explotó en un resplandor solar en cascada de color directamente delante de ellos como si lo estaban viendo el centro muerto en la pantalla más grande en la tierra.

"¡ Wow!" Ichigo se rió y apartar deliberadamente uno de los taiyakis en forma de pez. "Está bien, se lo debemos al viejo. Te voy a dar uno de estos cuando volvemos."

Terminaron su comida, ululando y aawing como los fuegos artificiales constantemente tienen más elaborados. Kurosaki terminaron tirados al lado de ella, apoyada en su codo que disfrutaron el espectáculo juntos.

Las manos de Teru picaba como su pelo cepillado su brazo. Tenía muchas ganas ejecutarlas sólo a través de las esclusas rubias, jugar con los filamentos y memorizar su textura.

¿Por qué no, ella pensó y enderezó sus hombros. También le daría la oportunidad de probar otra cosa que quiso experimentar con Ichigo.

Ella esperó hasta que hubo una pausa entre los fuegos artificiales. "¿Estás cómodo así?" Ella asintió en su pose como Pachá.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Seguro". Miró su camino cuando ella no decir otra cosa y vio su apretando los puños de una manera que ella misma fue prepara por algo. Él sonrió y le asomó en el brazo. ¿"Porqueeee"?

Alisó la falda sin mirarlo. "Estaba pensando que si estabas incómoda podrías, um, acuéstate. Si quisieras, es".

Nunca admitiría en voz alta a otra persona, pero a veces su corazón sólo agitaron a su alrededor. No había ninguna otra palabra para esa sensación en el pecho mientras le observaba tentativamente extendió sus alas con él... aunque ella sonrojar a otros el esfuerzo. "Hmm," él dijo. "Es una buena idea".

Teru ganas de golpear la frente (y su) como él cayó sobre su espalda a su lado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Rena habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

Tomó un respiro e intentó de nuevo. "Kurosaki, ¿has oído de una lap-almohada?" Preguntó casualmente.

Él fruncidos sus cejas en pensamiento y no trató de burlarse. "No estoy seguro. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, a veces verás parejas sentados en la escuela y si uno de ellos quiere acostarse, pueden poner su cabeza en el regazo de la otra persona. Como "una almohada, concluyó cojo.

"Veo. Creo han visto en el campus". Fue una buena cosa que ella no estaba mirando, pensó, o no han colgado este tiempo. Decidió Ten piedad de ella. Una especie de. "Ahora, ¿por qué no dices,"Kurosaki, quiero jugar con tu pelo y amorosamente la mirada en sus ojos",", dijo en una voz de falsete.

Cogió la bolsa que oscilado en su rostro con una sonrisa. "Lo siento! Lo siento." Besó la mano, risitas otra vez como ella lo tiró atrás a cruzarla los brazos sobre su pecho. "No tienes que mirar a los ojos. Tenemos que estar viendo los fuegos artificiales, después de todo."

"Olvidar lo que dije", dijo con un puchero. Parecía lejos y ella no se reiría como Ichigo se movió rápidamente y establecidas con la cabeza en su regazo.

"Ahhh", suspiraba en la beatitud exagerada. "Las niñas hacen las mejores almohadas."

Ella escapó una risa a pesar de sí misma y empujó su cara. "Cerrado que hasta pervertido".

Más fuegos artificiales iban y venían. Kurosaki señaló las formas y comparte lo que sabía acerca de cómo se mezclaron los colores y las formas fueron hechas. Mantuvo a su mirada en el cielo, por si acaso mirando la obligó a dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Porque lo que estaba haciendo sentía jodidamente increíble.

Tan pronto como Ichigo se había centrado en el cielo había casualmente atropellada una mano sobre los extremos de su pelo, echando un vistazo a su cara para ver si se había percatado, o si importado. Cuando no mostró ninguna reacción tiene más audaces y más audaz hasta que ella corría los dedos desde las raíces hasta terminar, perdido en el tacto de la seda contra su piel.

Cerró los ojos un momento para que él pudiera concentrarse en no gime. Tenía un Don, pero de ninguna manera sugeriría renunciando a la psicología de la escuela de masaje. Esta magia era todo suyo.

Delicadamente sobre una ceja, luego el otro. "Kurosaki?" Dijo suavemente.

Abrió los ojos como corrió un solo dedo suavemente hacia abajo de las líneas de la cara. "Sí?"

Una mano continuó peinando a través de su cabello como el otro había trazado su labio inferior. "Creo que los fuegos artificiales han terminado", susurró como .se agachó la cabeza.

Efectivamente, el silencio a su alrededor parecía más profundo debido a la interrupción repentina del ruido. De hecho, el Santuario, el pueblo, se sentían como nada de eso existió desde donde se sentaron en su colina.

Levantó una mano y lo había curvado alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello. "Eh, eh."

Él no le tire hacia abajo, pero en cambio sólo abrazaba como lentamente cerró la distancia. Kurosaki cerró los ojos como ella presiona un beso a su frente. A continuación, las cejas, los ojos; llevó a cabo un estudio de su rostro con sus labios que lo suspirando su nombre en la oscuridad.

El beso que le dio finalmente en los labios era suave y casi reverencial. Un sorbo de labios que se quedaron en la pulsación lenta de labios que tenía la mano se resbale de su nuca a la cara de la taza. Se despidieron con un suspiro suave, tirando hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarse y sonreír.

Teru presiona un último beso a su frente y se sentó. Casi se reía cuando se dio cuenta de que ella de hecho había contempló amorosamente a los ojos. "Ah, ¿crees que el festival terminó?"

Cogió su mano y juega con sus dedos, guardando celosamente la sensación flotante que había inducido.

Mejor. Vuelta almohada. Alguna vez.

"Técnicamente. Supongo".

Ella miraba la nube de humo los petardos había izquierda se disipe en el aire de la montaña. "Sabes", comenzó, con su mano libre para trazar el borde de las orejas y sonriendo cuando puso una mano sobre ella para detenerla. Debe ser delicada. "Puede haber un tiro en el pie esta noche."

Sé que se le ocurrió otra vez después de que había metido con su punto débil, receloso como mentalmente repasa la noche. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Creo que decir que es muy peligroso para darme la mejor cita que jamás tendré tan temprano en nuestra relación", ella se encogió de hombros.

Trajo su mano a la boca y devorado en sus dedos y su mano hasta que ella estaba riendo y tratando de tira lejos. "No sabes lo que depara el futuro, mujer". Él le amonestó. "Todavía tengo que mostrar lo mejor de mi repertorio de citas. Nunca sabes lo que haré,"por ti y que terminó en la cabeza, pensando en los años (adultos) que tenían delante de ellos.

Su inocente Teru cloqueaban sólo su lengua. "Vamos a ver. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es 'buena suerte', porque en este momento parece que nada le ganará esta noche". Él sonrió cuando se sentó en su regazo. "Fue perfecto. Gracias por esta noche, Kurosaki".

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. Cuidado de no quedarse para largo o besarla profundamente mientras estaban solos. Por la noche. Por sí mismos. Solo, pensó otra vez. Dio su cabeza un batido mental y hacia atrás, llegando a recoger la basura de su feria de comida. "Eres bienvenido. Ah, probablemente deberíamos allí antes de que empiezan a apagar todos los faroles. No queremos bajar la escalera en la oscuridad."

"Buena decisión".

Empacó y se volvió a través del bosque. Tal vez fue porque había restablecido el sendero dinky, pero el viaje de vuelta parecía mucho menos ardua. Surgieron en los terrenos del templo y encontraron a pesar de la hora, y a pesar del fin de ser el tradicional final a un festival de fuegos artificiales, las cosas iban todavía fuertes.

Dejaron el taiyaki por el viejo en la silla donde había visto por última vez su caña y pipa allí como evidencia que volvería.

"Qué pasa si algunos niños tomarlo? Ella pidió.

Se encogió de hombros. "Entonces esperemos que él podrá golpea a ellos con esa caña de su."

"Eso no es bueno".

Se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Eh".

Mantuvieron las manos mientras subían por las escaleras. Teru pausado como tienen el paso inferior y por consiguiente la última puerta del santuario. Giró alrededor de una última vez y tiró su mano libre de su, las aplaudiendo juntas como ella cerraban los ojos, agradeciendo Gekka-O ambos Kurosaki y una velada maravillosa.

Kurosaki hizo lo mismo (en la cabeza) y terminó con un guiño hacia el antiguo Santuario. Tomó su mano una vez más cuando se dio la vuelta. "Listo evitar el tráfico"

"¿Qué tráfico? Todos viven aquí!"

"De acuerdo. Déjenme ponerlo de esta manera: listo para volver a nuestros amigos y tenerlos te parrilla sin piedad por la noche? "

Te descubierto. "Son sus amigos. Mina se delicadamente aluden a la noche mientras esperan pacientemente los detalles que pueden o no ser inminente."

"La princesa", lo echó la debajo de la barbilla. "Eres adorable cuando estás despistado".


	15. Chapter 15

Hicieron su camino a través de la feria y luego las calles del pueblo para volver al coche. Teru hizo ruidos sobre el cambio en su vestido, pero siguió en el chocolate de Kurosaki, al darse cuenta que no había lugar para cambiar. Así que se quedaron en sus pañuelos para el viaje de regreso a la localidad, aunque Ichigo había señalado que puede cambiar en los pantalones de traje (al menos) sin quitar su túnica. Siendo un hombre, había jactado, no siquiera tenía que ponerme una camisa.

Firmemente había sido denegada por un rubor Teru.

Él se detuvo a la entrada del resort y bajó del auto. Ajuste su yukata, él ignoró el rostro deliberadamente recto del valet y había obtenido los bolsos con sus trajes originales. Vino por el lado como uno de los empleados de puerta ayudó a Teru fuera del coche.

Tomar su mano deliberadamente fuera de las garras de la operadora, le preguntó: "conseguiste todo?" Y miró al hombre hasta que él murmuró 'buenas noches' y recorrieron a su puesto de trabajo. Malditos cazadores furtivos.

"Sí". Teru intentó tomar la bolsa con su vestido de él, pero su brazo apartó en su gruñido. Ella le sonrió y tomó su brazo en su lugar. "¿A qué hora nos vamos para casa mañana? No creo que Riko me dijo."

Sacó su teléfono y miró a la vez. "Vamos a ver, nuestro avión sale a las 7:00 y deberíamos estar allí una hora antes, así que.. .en unas cuatro horas."

"Qué?" Gritó, inmediatamente cubriendo su boca como las pocas personas en el vestíbulo se dirigió a mirar. Se tiró en el brazo y se apresuró a los ascensores. "Oh Dios mío! Yo no he empacado. No he hecho nada! no tenía idea que era tan tarde!"

Sonrió cuando fue a la ciudad en el botón de su piso. "Riko ya está empacado sus cosas", le dijo que el ascensor comenzó a moverse. "No iba a decir que ninguno de ellos lo que estábamos haciendo esta noche, pero debía tomar un par de tus zapatos para su cambio de vestuario. Dijo que encargaría de que fueras a relajarse y disfrutar".

Ella voló un respiro aliviado, entonces agitó su dedo en él. "Pero hasta ahora no me dijiste!"

"Entonces? No vino hasta ahora". El ascensor lastimado como llegó a su piso, pero se extendió y presiona el botón 'cerrar'. Que hacer clic en el botón para el piso de arriba y luego tomó un paso lento, deliberado hacia ella. Sentía una profunda satisfacción cuando ella se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás, chocar contra la pared del ascensor.

Le dio con los bolsos de ropa sobre un hombro, agarrando las suspensiones con un dedo mientras me puso la mano en la pared al lado de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que efectivamente fue enjaulada y bajó la cabeza a su oreja. "Es en realidad su culpa", ronroneó.

Oh Dios. Ella iba a caer. Su voz había caído en la madera, a ir más lento y más profundo hasta juró que podía sentir el rumor de en su pecho. "Qué dices?"

"Te vi allí en el vestíbulo en su pequeño vestido negro, mirando como el sueño de cada hombre y desde entonces," susurró su aliento sobre su oreja y el cuello mientras hablaba, que cierre sus ojos y su escalofrío de cuerpo entero. "No he pensado otra cosa que usted toda la noche," confesó y cayó un beso con la boca abierta en la larga línea del cuello.

Tomó los bordes de su yukata como casi doblaron las rodillas.

Tomó su tiempo, habiendo realizado que sólo serían solos por unos minutos más antes de que su relación se replegó bajo el escrutinio de sus amigos agradable (si protectora). Una vez que llegaron a casa tendrían que ser discreto nuevamente; ocultando su relación de vecinos y de la escuela. Eso significaba que eran los últimos momentos, en esta isla donde nadie los conocía y no se ven, que él podría besarla cuando y donde le gustaba.

Y le gustaba su cuello. Ella dijo no llevaba ningún perfume, pero el olor de ella aún lo hizo sentirse borracho. Él bañadas en el lugar donde su cuello y el hombro se reunieron y sentían su pulso saltar contra su lengua. Él ligeramente el mismo lugar un poco y sonrió malvadamente cuando ella dio un pequeño gemido. "¿Cuando regreso a la escuela?"

Todavía estaba hablando. ¿Por qué todavía hablaba? Ella inconscientemente inclinó su cabeza así que él podría dirigirse al otro lado."¿Qué? Yo...No me kno..., la semana siguiente después de "ella jadeó. "Creo. No me importa."

Su voz rota y entrecortada le hizo sentir como un Dios. Corrió pequeño, mordiendo besos por su cuello hasta que estaba junto a su oreja. "Sólo quería saber eso si pasaba a dejar una marca bien... aquí," él cepillado su mentón barba ligeramente contra el ultra sensible punto debajo de la oreja, haciéndola jadear, "Tendría tiempo de desaparecer antes de que fuiste a clase". Sonrió contra su piel. "Aunque me gusta la idea de la marca te donde todos pueden ver".

Teru rápidamente había dado cuenta de que esto era bastante diferente de sólo un beso. Fue borroso camino inmediato cuando se besaron, pero era un participante activo. Esto... él no tocarla en cualquier otro. Él no tenerla (aunque ella tenía un mortal en los bordes de su túnica) y pulse en su contra ni abrazarla como a veces lo hizo. En cambio, ella sólo podría concentrarse en la sensación de sus labios en su piel y la forma de que su aliento dejaría un calor húmedo que causado golpes a la raza a través de su piel.

Sus palabras y el cepillo duro de su rastrojo contra ella la hacía jadear. Pero cuando lo hizo bien en su amenaza y le puso su boca besando y luego dibujando en la carne con una aspiración erótica, ella no pudo ayudar pero clamar, su marco entero temblando como su mente trató de dar sentido a la sensación enloquecedora.

Kurosaki temblaba tan difícil por el tiempo que se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza y apretó contra la pared por un segundo que trató de recuperar su equilibrio. Después de un momento,.. .o tres, se levantó presionado el número de su planta antes de quitar las manos que aún estaban apretadas en su yukata.

Se veía aturdida, pensó, pero el diablo en el hombro le asomó y corregido su terminología. Ella parecía... despertó. Su rostro parecía suave, las pupilas de sus ojos eran enormes, y aún permaneció inmóvil, temblando un poco como ella crió una mano a la garganta temblorosa. Dejó de ella, alejando así que él podría inspeccionar su obra.

Teru miró a su cara y Sierra de orgullo, posesividad, y la mueca de dolor leve. "¿Qué pasa?" Suspiró, no realmente memorable en este momento.

"Ah, nada." Rozó la yema del dedo sobre la quema de rastrojo sin darse cuenta que había dejado, así como el chupetón larger-than-intended-but-still-intended que ahora lució. "Admirando mi trabajo.

Ella golpea con fuerza su mano cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era agarrarlo por el pelo y besarlo otra vez. Se alisó abajo su yukata e intentó controlar su respiración. Fue un poco difícil dado cuán cerca se quedó todavía. "Sabes, parece que nos hemos besado más estos tres días que todos los meses hemos estado saliendo," señaló tímidamente.

Él dio un paso atrás y tomó su mano mientras acercaba su piso. "Bueno, obvio".

Abrieran las puertas del ascensor, pero Teru se quedó allí. "Eh?"

Kurosaki ella tiró antes de las puertas pueden cerrar y sonrió a su expresión confundida. "En casa tenemos que tener cuidado, porque nunca se sabe quién está mirando. No puedo besarte como quiero que cuando estamos en un lugar público o en la escuela. En nuestros apartamentos...,"le dio una mirada que tenía su tragar saliva. "Digamos que soy muy consciente de los marcadores que hemos creado por ahora y que yo también soy consciente de mis propios límites."

Ella tragó otra vez. "Y aquí?"

"Aquí nadie está mirando. Nuestros amigos nos apoyan." Llegaron a la habitación que comparte con Riko y se quedó allí, cogidos de la mano. Sonrió ella, una sonrisa tierna, cariñosa que habló de su alegría. "Aquí, estoy de vacaciones con mi novia."

La idea de que este fin de semana podría ser su 'normal' en solo unos meses hizo llorar de felicidad. "Olvidé 'y compañía'".

Deliberadamente miró hacia arriba y abajo del pasillo. "¿Qué compañía? Como dije, aquí, somos una pareja normal. Ahora,"puso las bolsas de la ropa en el piso y sacó adelante, dibujando sus brazos hasta que circundaron alrededor de su cuello. "Voy a hacer lo que hacen los novios normales al final de una cita". Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró hasta que ella estaba casi en sus pies. "Voy a beso de buenas noches de mi novia".

Este último beso de la noche fue dulce y casi conmovedora como sus labios dijeron sus gracias, dijo de su anhelo y habló de su amor.

Kurosaki levantó la cabeza con un suspiro gozosa y le dio un abrazo sincero, aunque simple. "Te amo, Teru".

Ella lo abrazó por detrás. "Yo también te quiero Kurosaki."

Se deja que se vaya a regañadientes y tendió una mano para su tarjeta. "Nos vemos en la mañana", susurró (por el Dios de Riko) como sostenía la puerta para ella, ella entrega su vestido.

Teru había parado durante unos segundos más mirando Kurosaki luego ella misma recordó que tenían un avión en pocas horas. "Buenas noches". Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Akira asomó la cabeza sobre las espaldas de asiento delante de él en el avión. "Oye, ¿viste qué hora Kurosaki volvió?" Me susurró complicidad Andy y Riko. "¡ Y Kurosaki vestía una túnica! Es como el vino directamente de un hotel de amor y ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar".

Riko vuelta en su asiento y puso una mano deliberada y vagamente amenazante sobre boca de Akira. "Ahora escúchame," dijo con calma. "Se fueron a un festival local anoche. Uno lleva pañuelos, no robes, pañuelos para un festival de verano. Se quedaron durante los fuegos artificiales, principalmente porque le dije que sólo patética fechas dejan antes de los fuegos artificiales. Por eso volvieron tan tarde. " Ella levantó la mano de su boca. "¿Entiendes?"

El camino pidió que todos los pelos en su brazo de pie en la alarma. "Sí, señora."

"Bueno". Ella vuelta atrás y cruzó las piernas de manera que debería haber sido imposible en estos asientos del pequeño avión.

"Um", Akira miró a través del pasillo del avión y unas filas detrás de la pareja en cuestión. "Supongo que eso explica por qué estropeó en cuanto nos quitamos, ¿eh?"

El resto del partido asomó detrás. Kurosaki y Teru estaban de hecho. Se sentaron al lado de asientos estrechos que eran demasiado pequeños para las piernas de Kurosaki. Teru estaba descansando contra su hombro mientras Kurosaki había inclinado hacia un lado hasta su mejilla descansaba encima de su cabeza.

Y estaban cogidos de las manos.

Akira sacudió la cabeza como todos los adultos suspiraban y se sentaron atrás en sus asientos. "Ustedes son tan raros".

Jefe le tiró a su asiento. "Nos ignoren". Le entregó una revista. "Y ellos, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti".

Gente siempre estaba tan extraña de esta basura Lovey, pensó. "Está bien, pero si fueron a un festival que mejor me han traído algo nuevo".

Riko azotado todo tan rápido que dejó la revista. Tenía las manos en su fulgor. "Broma".

Riko estrecha los ojos para dejarle saber que quiso decir negocios luego vuelta se hundieron en su silla con una sonrisa. No esperó después de anoche del embalaje, pero ella había despertado en el tecleo de la puerta como Teru regresó. Había oído su intercambio ligero como dijeron buenas noches. Con la luz en el pasillo había visto yukata nuevo de Teru (para el cual ella había dado Kurosaki completo puntos). También había visto los labios lip-picado y el chupón.

Ella pensó de Souichirou y cómo él habría asado Kurosaki sobre su noche. Diablos, probablemente habría exigió van en una cita doble. Ella volcó a través de su propia revista con una sonrisa. No podía esperar a Teru se pregunta cuando regresaron.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! Con gusto me quitaré historia avisos para más Dengeki Daisy, si quieres sugerir algo. Por favor tome un momento para revisar la historia si te gustó (o si no lo hiciste ;-)). Me encantan esas cosas.


End file.
